Beyond Secrets and Lies
by yanniedoodles
Summary: What happens when Sarah Walker, daughter of the President of Walker Enterprise, gets into big trouble? Who will save her? No intersect, no spies. Totally AU!
1. Meet the Boss

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

_Summary : Sarah Walker is the heartless daughter of Jack Walker, President of Walker Enterprise. A group of bandits called the Ring tries to kidnap her to use her as leverage to Jack; however they get caught up in an unexpected event that saves Sarah from trouble. At the same the heartless finds the meaning of love. _

_A/N: I just got a crazy idea..and now I'm writing it. =p This is my second fanfiction, it's still all new to me, but hopefully this is better than the first one. Reviews are very much welcomed. =] _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 : Meet the Boss**

"Ugghhhh! I hate this job! I quit!" cried Christina Johnson, current Executive Assistant of Sarah Walker.

It has been always like this. People can't seem to stand Sarah Walker. She may be drop dead gorgeous, sexy, and intelligent, but she's also serious, stiff, workaholic and perfectionist. She always follow the rules and wants to get the work done, if not early, at least on time - she doesn't care about other people's feelings. And with her attitude, she gets to bring out all the patience and the worse in her every co-workers, especially the ones who gets to work close to her. Her Executive Assistant is the person who works with her almost all the time, and that explains why on the past year the position was vacant for ten times - make it eleven now. The most patient among the ten stayed 3 months, while one with the shortest patience stayed for 5 hours. She has a lot of moniker around her department - Evil Bitch, Wicked Witch, the Beast, Heartless Monster, and the most famous of all - Giant She-Male.

Christina went to the Giant She-Male's Lair to give her resignation letter. She knocked at her door and she let her in. Her boss signaled her to place her letter at her desk and to leave. Just when she was supposed to leave, the phone rang.

"Answer that one, tell I'm currently unavailable at the moment." the she-male ordered.

"But I just resigned..." she reasoned out.

With just a blink, the monster was unleashed. "I don't care. Technically I haven't accepted your resignation, so you are still my assistant. Now, do what I say!"

She did as what the She-Male ordered her to do. She answered the call, told him that the she-male was unavailable, but no matter how she try to convince him, he wouldn't back down. It's because he wasn't just anybody. The caller was the President himself, Jack Walker, and he knows his daughter too well to be unavailable at the moment. So the poor Christina had no choice but to go back to the She-Male's lair and tell her it's her father calling. She sighed heavily before she entered her lair. As she steps inside, the she-male immediately gave her an evil glare.

"What? I told you tell who's calling I'm not available. Can't you understand that?" the she-male said insolently.

"Uh, it's you're father on the line. He said you should take the call." she responded.

The she-male rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Fine! Leave!' the she-male exclaimed.

Christina smiled as finally she had escaped the slavery from the She-Male. As she stepped outside, she rejoiced herself and she almost jumped and cried the word "freedom". But she tried to stop herself from doing so by reminding herself she's still at the She-Male's territory.

Back inside the lair, Sarah pressed the speaker button and began to talk to her father.

"Hey, Dad.."

_"I'm disappointed. I heard your assistant resigned, AGAIN. What the hell is wrong now? This is the third this month and the eleventh this year!"_

"Dad.. She's slow and -"

_"Your excuses are getting lamer every time! You are the one who chooses your employees, and you should be responsible for their actions! Maybe its not them who has the problem..."_

"But they -"

_"Enough! Don't explain yourself further. This is getting to no where and I am getting sick of you screwing around because you can't get a proper assistant! I have called to tell you that this time I have appointed you a new one. I chose him myself. I find him a schnook, but I know he shouldn't be a mess like your past assistants. Don't screw this one up or you don't get the Ohama Project! I already sent him there, so he'll be there in a bit. Again, don't screw this up!"_

And just like that, her father hung up on her. No wonder Sarah Walker didn't have a heart..

Jack Walker may have been the best employer you can ask for. He's generous, and kind to his employees. But no matter how nice Jack to his employees, he sure has deprived his love to his only daughter. Ever since Rebbecca Burton-Walker has died, he became focused on making the company grow. He thought by doing this he can give his daughter a better life. He wants her to have a better future. He wants her to be like him. But he didn't realize that the more he pushed her on being the best, the more he make her feel unloved and unwanted. He rarely see her. He's always at work, while she is left with her nanny. When she finally get to spend time with him, there is no second that she was not being criticized by her actions. She forgot the feeling of being loved. She had place a wall around her. She built it high and strong. She started to set her goal to be number one at everything she does. But no matter achievement she gets, it seems that she still hasn't her father's appreciation and approval. Despite of her best efforts, she always disappoints Jack Walker.

_When will I be enough for you dad? _

Sarah buried her face on both of her hands. She was devastated. She wanted to cry, but as soon as the tears are starting to form on her eyes, a knock came at her door.

"Come in." she said trying to compose herself.

A tall, curly-haired man entered the room. He looked nervous but he managed to stand with poise in front of his new boss. He displayed his 10,000 mega-watt smile and began to speak his introduction blissfully.

"Good morning Mam, I'm Charles Irving Bartowski, your new Executive Assistant. Mr. Walker sent me."

Sarah Walker suddenly felt like smiling and her heart sped up a little bit. She stared at him and finds him really charming. _What? A certain Charles Irving Bartowski is breaking down the walls of Sarah Walker! This is freaking insane! _She tried to snapped back to reality and tried to regain her professional self but that smile.. It's like sucking everything inside her. It's like she found her Kryptonite. She can't help it but find herself go weak.

"Oh, okay." That's what managed to escape her mouth. She cleared her throat and looked down, trying to avoid his gaze and his smile. Regaining her strength and professionalism, she started to speak again monotonously. "Go at the front desk, and ask for Anna Wu, she'll brief you with your job and she'll show you around."

"Okay, thank you Mam. Nice meeting you Ms Walker." He smiled again. This time it wasn't as big as his 10,000 mega-watt smile, but when she took a glance of him, it still made her weak. Really really weak.

By the moment he left the room, she finally felt she could breathe again._ So you are attracted at this guy... This cannot happen! You need to stay in the game Walker! You need to make your father proud! There's no room for distraction... even if it's as adorable as he is... yeah, he's adorable. _She took a deep contented sigh as she stared at the door and just like that, she began to form a smile. Maybe, the giant she-male has a heart after all.


	2. The Angel in Hell

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 2: The Angel in Hell**

It has been two weeks since Charles Bartowski has been hired as Sarah Walker's Executive Assistant. For her co-workers, Charles is an angel in disguise. In two weeks time, he was given monikers like Savior, Angel, the Miracle, the monster slayer, etc. The department seems more peaceful with him around. Not just because he can make everybody laugh with his simple jokes, but also he seems to make the Giant She-Male speechless.

Whenever they are having a conference, once Charles Bartowski asks questions or suggest things that may concern his co-workers, the Giant She-Male seems to agree with him right away. It's either because he has captured the She-Male's heart or maybe he has telekinesis super powers and he can control the She-Male's mind. Nine-percent of the employees think it's the latter one.

Given that the She-Male has been tamed, the employees have been working well. Everything seems to be in order. The two whole weeks have been flawless for the entire department. Well, except between both Sarah and Charles. It has been two weeks of somewhat mixed heaven and hell for both.

Sarah Walker is always caught off-guard during meetings and conference. Whenever Charles talks, he always ends his sentences with a smile. _Those smiles. _It has its powers to make her feel vulnerable and agree on whatever what he is saying. But whenever she snaps off the spell of his smile, it gets into her nerves. The department might be working flawlessly, but Sarah Walker's pride cannot accept defeat. She tries to make things harder for Charles.

_Women! Why are they so difficult? One moment they seem fine, then the next thing you know they are making your life more miserable!_

Those were the thoughts Charles whenever he gets out of his boss' office. He can't seem to understand how she backs him up during meetings and agree on whatever he says, and then when you are alone she seems to be all stiff and cranky. It's like she has her walls around her. – He's actually right. In her office she gains controls of herself. She manages to put up her walls before he approaches her. And before he can actually smile and make her vulnerable again, she already has thought a thing to say to keep those smiles coming. Like, "Bring me some water", "The coffee's too sweet! Make me a new one." "Change the folder, make it transparent!", "Revise the letter, it's too wordy!", etc. Typical Giant She-Male.

_Patience, Charles. Patience._

A dark haired superman-like being approached and tried to enter his boss' office while retyping the letter his boss asked him to revise. But before he was able to reach the door, Charles immediately blocked his way. He was bigger than him, but he didn't care. It was his job to ensure his boss' safety. Well, _sort of_.

"Excuse me, what can I do to help?" He politely asked.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way! Do you know who the hell am I?" yelled the dark-haired man.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not. And I don't think my boss would appreciate you intruding her office without letting her know you are coming." He tried to say it politely, but deep inside he was getting pissed. He had a bad vibes about this guy..

Hearing the commotion, Sarah Walker immediately went outside her office and saw Daniel Shaw pushing _her Char—assistant_ away and went rushing to her.

"What the hell, Daniel? What are you doing?" Sarah Walker exclaimed. _Nobody hurts Charles. _Somehow she developed a protective instinct towards Charles – and she has no idea why!

Instead of answering Shaw rushed inside her office and she immediately followed. She fumed about what happened to Charles asked him again. "What the hell happened outside? What did you pushed him for?"

"He was blocking out my way, so I pushed him away." He explained. He was calmer.

"That is uncalled for! He was just doing his job. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Sarah, still pissed.

"I came here to make sure that you are coming at tonight's dinner party."

He moved closer to her and tried to kiss her, but she turned her back against him and started talking.

"Of course, I'm coming. I'll just need to drop off some papers at my loft first before going to the party. I might be a little late." She replied.

She felt an uncomfortable shiver at her neck. It was Daniel. He tried to kiss her again, but she turned around again and stepped backward. Bad move. She was now against the wall. He moved his face closer to her almost closing the gap.

"I can pick you up if you want." He whispered before completely closing the gap.

It was a forced kiss. She did not respond instead he tried to push him away, but Daniel was too strong. Tears are forming her eyes because she can't take the taste of Daniel Shaw's lips against hers, but then again, before the tears finally fall, it was interrupted by Charles Bartowski. Shaw slightly jumped surprised the door opened.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting, but Mam, your father's on the phone. He said it's an emergency." Charles said sheepishly.

She finally regained her composure and said "Okay. Daniel, can you please leave now?" she paused to release a sigh of relief then continued "and, I can take care of myself, so that's a no to your offer." She gave him a fake smile after.

Charles showed Shaw out of the office and gave him a smirk. Shaw rolled his eyes and continued to walk his way out. When he reached the elevator, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Get ready for Plan B."

Back at the office, Sarah paused for a while before answering her father's call. To her surprise, it was not her father's voice he heard on the other line.

"_Uh.. I'm sorry Mam, I know it was wrong of me to lie, but when I opened the door and saw you. I thought you were struggling… so I—" _

"Shut up! Just go here. I want to talk to you personally." Sarah yelled at the phone.

She pissed he lied like that, but at the same time she was grateful. _He saved me. _She heard him knock.

"Come in." she said.

He looked distressed. But she still finds him charming and cute. She decided to cut the misery out of him so she decided to talk. Or shout for that matter.

"You know what I hate the most in the world? It's people who give a crap out of me! I hate liars!" she paused and tried to keep herself calmer. "But thanks. You saved me from further harassment." She said softly and smiled shyly afterwards.

Charles was ready for getting yelled at. He had already prepared himself for the worst – getting fired. But he was not ready to see her smile. _It's alive!_ He returned her a sheepish grin.

They stared at each other trying to connect on something. But after a minute or so, it was interrupted by a ringing phone. And in an instant, the walls are back surrounding Sarah Walker.

"Answer that." She sat back at her chair and looked down at some papers. "And before you go home tonight, drop the files I told you to fix at my loft."

And he did what she said. He dropped off the files she asked. He rang the doorbell and a 50-something woman answered the door for him. Her loft was big as expected. It has its own kitchen, living room, office and it has a second floor. The woman instructed her to sit at the sofa near her office and there he waited. Not long after he saw her walking down the stairs.

His jaw dropped. _God, she's so pretty. _She was wearing knee length, tube purple dress. Her hair was down but he can't help notice how the waves seem perfect. She wore a pair of pearl earrings, and a three-layered white-gold necklace with some diamonds for her accessories.

As she walks down the stairs, she noticed Charles reaction. She was pleased on her effect to him. _All my hard work has been rewarded._ She smiled to herself. She could have brought the files herself, but she wanted Charles to see her dressed up. So she decided to make him go to her loft.

"Uh, put those on the table over there." She pointed the direction of the table. She grabbed some papers from the briefcase. "Here, study this. You may now leave, and can you drop by at the driver's lounge and tell Jacob that I'll be at the lobby in fifteen minutes."

Again, he did what he was instructed. But as soon as he reached the basement of the building, he heard a shot. He hid behind a car and saw Jacob's bloody body with a couple of bad guys.

"Collins, Roberts, Rivera! Go to the lobby and check on our guest, Miss Walker. She might be waiting already. Do as we planned." He heard a tall muscular man say.

_Charles, don't freak out._

_

* * *

_

_A/N : You might notice I'm using Charles instead of Chuck. It will be explained in the next few chapters in the story. :] Reviews are very much welcomed :]_


	3. We're Going Home

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 3: We're Going Home**

_Ugh! I'm going to see that pervert Shaw again!_

Sarah was preoccupied inside the elevator while waiting for it to get into the lobby. She was thinking about the ways to avoid Shaw and at the same time, she cannot forget the reaction of Charles' when he saw her this evening. She is starting to accept her attraction to Charles; however she isn't sure if she is ready to play nice to him.

_Ding!_

Her thoughts were disturbed by the elevator sound. On her way out to the lobby, she was surprised when a she was grabbed backwards. She tried to shout but her mouth was covered by the person's hand. She tried to struggle from the strong arms. She was pulled back to the elevator. When they were finally trapped, the stranger released her. She faced her enemy, but was shocked by the familiar face.

"Charles?" she whimpered.

He pressed the top floor and then finally talked.

"Shh. I'm sorry I had to do that. There's –"He tried to explain but before he could finish he was interrupted by the raging Giant She-Male.

"What the hell is that all about? Are trying to harass me? Rape me? I'm calling my father! No. the po—"

She was not able to finish her rant because she was silenced by Charles' lips. It was a forced kiss. It's as strong as Shaw's kiss; the only difference between the two kisses is that she responded. Her tensed body relaxed. The kiss was full of passion. His tongue was suppose to enter her mouth but was it was interrupted by the elevator sound.

_Ding!_

_He kissed me. _She was stunned. Speechless. She unconsciously touched her lips.

_So that's what can shut her up. _ He pulled her out the elevator, and then he made sure she's looking at him, and decided to talk to her.

"Now can I continue explaining myself? Let me finish okay? And please, don't freak out." She nodded so he continued. "There are a group of people in the lobby waiting for you. They are armed, I saw them kill Jacob. I think they're going to kidnap you or something. We cannot call the police because I recognized one of the men; it was San Francisco Police Chief himself, Langston Graham." He paused to observe her. She was looking at him, but she has a blank reaction with a deep thought. _Is she even listening to me?_ "Hey, are you listening?" She nodded again. He shrugged and continued. Okay, we'll get you out of here. But I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

She did not respond right away. She was in a deep thought with what happened and what he said. _He kissed me. Jacob was killed. He kissed me. The armed bandits and the police chief are going to get me. He kissed me. He's going to get me out of here, and he kissed me._

"Ms Walker?" He waved his hands in front of her. "I know it's hard to absorb what I have said, but we need to hurry because they are expecting you there any minute now. So, I need you to focus." She finally nodded. "Trust me, okay?" She nodded again. "Okay, let's go."

They went back to her loft. She changed her clothes to more comfortable ones because they were not sure what's ahead of them. They might be running. They wore sunglasses and cap to protect their identity. She also packed some stuffs because they might be out for long. While she was packing, he called her dad to let him know what's happening and he promised to continue to update him.

"You're father said we better get out of town." He said.

She nodded. She was scared, but at the same time she cannot help but get excited. _I'm going out of town with Charles. Okay, enough Walker! You're life is in danger. FOCUS! _

But before they could finally leave, they heard a disturbing noise. It was the door. It flew open. Good thing they were both at her room.

"Uh, I think we need to improvise, is there any other way out here?" Charles asked.

Sarah nodded and whispered. "There's a door at the back near the kitchen, it leads to the fire exit."

"Okay, let's go!"

They both cautiously went to the kitchen. They were unnoticed at first; unfortunately one of the bad guys saw them.

"There!"

So they ran, but while on their way out, Chuck grabbed one of the frying pans. _This may come handy. _They ran as fast as they can to the fire exit. _Ugh! Why does she have to live in at the 20__th__ floor of the building?_

On the 16th floor, they decided to go inside and try their luck to rest and hide. They were fortunate enough to see a group of young people who seems to be going to a party or somewhere. So they shadowed their company. On the elevator, they were catching their breaths.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Sarah.

"I believe they will have their men spread out the building. So we'll be getting out the hard way." Explained Chuck.

"How hard is the hard way?" she asked while raising a brow. He didn't reply instead he just smiled a nervous smile.

On the third floor, they got out the elevator. The floor was the recreation and sports area of the building.

"Do you know where's the way to the garbage area?" asked Chuck.

"There. Why? Oh my God! Don't tell me?" replied Sarah.

Chuck just smiled and pulled her on the way to the garbage area. They jumped their way out. It was three-floor high but they weren't that injured thanks to a stock full of garbage bags. _Freedom at last! Or not… _

Two men in black leather jacket and armed with guns were walking in their way. They had to hide in the pool of trash. Chuck can notice that Sarah's getting annoyed and icky. So before she explodes, he decided to act. When one of the guys was in front of them, he hit him hard in the head with the frying pan he decided to bring earlier. He passed out, hopefully not dead yet. The other guy pulled his gun from his side but before he was able to pull the trigger, the gun was shoved by the pan then Charles hit him hard at the head.

_I was right! Frying pans are handy!_

They got their guns. _Just in case._ They managed to sneak out to the other street to get into Charles' car and drove themselves out of San Francisco. When they were safely out of sight, Sarah decided to explode.

"Are you out of your mind? We jumped out a pool of garbage! Do you know how sick that was? And are you trying to kill yourself by attacking one of the bad guys! You were almost shot out there!" and she continued her rant for an hour or so. Good thing, Charles was wearing his earphones the whole time so he just decided to turn on the music. He was too tired to fight with her. Halfway their trip she stopped and fell asleep.

Five hours later, she woke up. They were on the free way. It was 2:45 am.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Burbank." He responded.

_Burbank... _She remembered that place. Before San Francisco, she lived in Burbank. She was happy there. Her life was simpler and she was loved. She had friends, and a family. And there was this boy. Everything was perfect but they had to leave that happy place because her mom needed to be treated with her cancer.

Her thoughts went back to the boy. She was only 12 then, but she knew he was her first love. They met at school; he was a transferee from Long Beach. She was a year older, but they would usually hangout during lunch. _Chuck._ She wasn't able to get his whole name. What's important back then to her were the moments they shared. She smiled at the thought. She was taller than him; he had those inviting brown eyes, and a warm smile. The smile would make her go weak. Just like Charles' smile. And it hit her. She looked at Charles.

"Chuck?"

He glanced at her and smiled. "We're going home."

* * *

_A/N : Now you might have an idea why the title is "Beyond Secrets and Lies". More surprises on the next chapter :] Please Review. Thanks! :]_


	4. Leaving the Past Behind

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 4: Leaving the Past Behind**

"Chuck?"

He glanced at her and smiled. "We're going home."

She studied him. _Is it really him?_ She was glad that she finally got him back. The only person she loves besides her mom and dad. But realizing that he knew her all along made her worried. Scared. Angry. _Why didn't he tell me before? Is this a trick? Is he playing with me?_ There are a lot of similar questions are running in her mind right now and she wants answers. She wanted the truth and there's only one way to find out.

"You knew all along? How did you find me? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked with a little worried tone and waited for his answer.

He didn't know how to answer her. He didn't want to lie, but he knew she'll get mad if she knew what really happened. _Damn! This is harder than I thought. What did you get yourself into?_

When he didn't answer, it made her pissed and scared. She doesn't know if she's safe. Maybe he's with the bad guys after all. _But it's Chuck. He can't even kill a fly. But why won't he answer my question?_ She unbuckled her seat belt.

"What are you doing?" asked Chuck.

"Stop the car! I want to get out! I don't trust you! I want to go home!" Sarah cried out.

He winced when she said she doesn't trust her. He knew it was reasonable in their situation right now but it still hurt. He sighed and said "Calm down. I can't just stop the car we're on the freeway."

But she didn't calm down. She hit him in his arms repeatedly while shouting "Calm down? How do expect me to calm down? I'm not even sure if you're a good guy! Maybe you're one with the people who wants to kidnap me! I'm not stupid okay! So stop the car! I want to get out!" She continued with the hitting.

"Hey, Ow, ow!" _She's a strong woman. Damn! I can't concentrate driving._"Hey! Please stop! You're going to get us killed if you don't stop!" and as if on cue, a dog had to cross the road. They were driving really fast, good thing he saw the dog and stepped on the breaks in time that they didn't hit it. _What the hell is a dog doing in a freeway? _He sighed and noticed Sarah stopped hitting her. He looked at her.

_Oh shit! _She's unconscious. She hit her head at the dashboard when he stepped on the breaks. Since he was driving really fast, the impact should be really hard that put her into unconsciousness. _Stupid dog! Oh my god! Oh my god! What am I going to do? _He checked her pulse. _Thank God! She's still alive! _He tried to wake her up by shaking her, but she didn't wake up. So he rushed her to the nearest hospital. _Oh my god! Please be okay. Please be okay._

Chuck was pacing at the hospital lobby. He was worried and scared. He can't lose her. From the first day he met her at school, he had developed a crush on her. He knew she won't like her back since she was out of his league. He was a short, thin nerd and she was a pretty, popular, sophisticated lady. But he was lucky enough that she chose to spend her time with him. They'd go to the library together, study together, eat lunch together and after school she'd show him around the city. He actually thought he might have a chance with her. They'd been spending most of their free times together the whole school year. But then that summer, she had to leave. It broke his heart. Sure years later, he met Jill. But Sarah is different. She's incomparable. She's special. And now, sixteen years later she came back. Well, her father came back.

_**Three weeks ago**_

_Chuck was at his usual position at the Nerd Herd Station of the BuyMore when a man approached him. _

"_Chuck?" asked the man._

"_Yes, sir, what can I do to help you?" he replied politely._

"_Don't you remember me?" _

_He studied the man. Of course he remembers. How can he forget the father of the woman of his dreams? So replied. "You're.." Crap why didn't he ask back then her last name or her father's name! "uhmm. Sarah's dad." At least you remember her name. _

"_Yeah, Jack Walker. I didn't expect you to be this tall" He smiled and extended his hand._

_He returned the favor by shaking his hand and smiling back. "Chuck Bartowski. Yeah, I also didn't. One day, I woke up and I was tall. My sister was shocked when she saw me." He noticed the man in front of him is starting to lose interest so he stopped the rambling and asked. "So what can I do to help you sir?" _

"_Can we talk somewhere?"_

"_Oh sure. My lunch break's coming up. I'll just see you at the deli across the store. Is that alright?"_

_Jack smiled and nodded._

His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor.

"Are you the husband of the patient?" asked the doctor.

"Uh, no, actually I'm his friend." He replied and smiled an awkward smile.

"Oh, okay. She's fine. There's no concussion but she'll have a big bump at her forehead for a while. She's still unconscious, but she'll be waking up soon." The doctor explained.

"Oh. Good. Can I see her?"

"Yeah, sure." The doctor showed him her room. "I'll be outside."

He looked at her and held her hands. He felt an electrifying feeling when he held her. He thinks she felt it too, since she's starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She looked confused.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He was prepared for her sudden outburst but not for this. She can't remember him. "Sarah?"

"Sarah? Is that my name? Why can't I remember anything?" she panicked.

He called the doctor outside. They gave her sedatives to keep her calm and sleep. The doctor said it's somehow normal. _How is getting an amnesia normal? _It was a post traumatic experience after the accident. She just need to rest and to be taken care well. Her memories will start to come back as soon she feels better. He didn't know what to do and how to deal with her so he did what he thinks is best for her. He called her father.

He explained what have happened. He was a little pissed as expected. But he decided that her condition would be best for their situation right now. Especially it's not yet safe to return to San Francisco. He initiated a plan on what Chuck has to do while she was with her. Chuck thought the plan was crazy, and tried to fight him about it. But he's the boss and he didn't have a choice but to obey his orders.

**_Three weeks ago… (cont')_**

"_Chuck, I won't waste my time so I'll go straight to the point. I know you and your sister are currently in debt. You have a million dollar debt and you and your sister are in danger of going to jail if you don't pay in time." _

_Chuck's faced darkened when he heard Jack said. He and her sister were abandoned by their mom when they're young. When he was sixteen, his father left them with nothing. Her sister tried to get a loan in the bank so she can continue her dreams of becoming a doctor and to make him finish his studies as well. He got a scholarship at Stanford, but he was kicked out for reasons he didn't do. Now he works at the BuyMore and they're in trouble because they can't pay the bank in time._

"_What do you want?" He asked. His voice is cold. _

"_Easy, tiger. I'll help you but you need to help me. I'll give you 10 million dollars, but you have to help me with my daughter." Jack offered._

_Chuck's eyes went big when he heard 10 million dollars. "What? 10 million dollars? Is this something illegal? Cause if it is I don't want in." _

_Jack chuckled and continued. "No, it's not illegal. I just need you to be with my daughter all the time. Try to make her laugh and take care of her."_

"_What? You're giving me 10 million dollars to be your daughter's clown and body guard? You are a crazy man! I can be a clown but I am not skilled enough to be a bodyguard!" _

"_No, you don't understand. I need you to control her, but she doesn't need to know that you're Chuck her old friend."_

"_Control her? Sir, if I may, for the short time I'm with your daughter, I know your daughter is smart. And I don't want to lie to her!"_

"_You don't have to lie. She doesn't know your whole name. She just knows you as Chuck. You don't be another person, just be yourself. When I said, I want you to control her, what I meant is I want you to make her fall in love. I want you to marry her."_

_He cannot believe what this man is telling him. He wants him to marry his daughter for 10 million dollars. "What? You want me to play with her? I can't do that to her!"_

"_I didn't say you'll play with her. I know you like her and I trust you won't play with her. I just need you to make her feel loved. She has become the worst person I have ever imagined because we became distant to each other." Jack looked down and sighed. _

"_You know it's not too late for you guys." Chuck smiled at him. "You can still work your relationship."_

"_I know. That's why I need you." _

"_I still don't understand…"_

"_Please Chuck, think about it. I know you don't want Ellie be in jail." Jack stood up and gave him his calling card. "Give me a call. I'll pay your debt for your down payment." Then he left him._

_He sat there for hours. He was right; he can't let Ellie suffer in jail. And this is his chance to be with the woman of his dreams. He also wanted to help Jack reconnect with his daughter. But it also means he has to lie to her. Jack may have said he can be himself, but being in the deal itself is a lie already. And he knew it will hurt her if she finds out. He doesn't want to hurt her. He was confused. _

_He talked about it with his sister and his best friend. They just told him to follow his heart. He has to decide on his own and he has to weigh the good and the bad. Three days later he called Jack and went on with the deal. They signed some papers to formalize the deal. Four days later he moved to San Francisco and started working as Sarah's assistant… _

_What did I get myself into. _

He took a deep breath, and sat beside her bed and looked at her. He reached her hand and whispered to her ear. "I'm sorry Sarah. I'm so sorry."

_Let the act begin…_

* * *

_A/N : I told you I have a really crazy idea. :] Hope this chapter answers most of your questions. I know there might be more questions unanswered, but hope you like where the story's going. :] Please Review. I'll try to update soon, but I have to apologize since I have a lot to do this weekend and the upcoming week. But promise I'll update as soon as possible. :] Thanks all! _


	5. Welcome Home

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 5: Welcome Home**

_Where am I? _

It's the first thoughts of a woman who just woke up from a deep slumber. She tries to recall her last memories. _A man. Doctors and nurses. Sarah. _Everything's hazy. She cannot remember anything else. She started to panic when a man entered the room. It's the same man who she saw last time. He was tall, handsome and he has this dark brown warm eyes. It's stupid but she has build up a secret crush to this man, who she rarely knows. The man sat at her bedside and smiled. She felt the panic inside her is suddenly replaced by a soft warm feeling that she can't explain what.

"How are you doing?" asked the man.

"I still can't remember anything, but besides that I think I'm fine." She replied with a soft smile.

_I think I like this Sarah better. _He sighed. _But I wish I never need to lie to her. _He looked directly at her eyes like telling her how sorry he was for what he'll be doing for the next couple of days. He doesn't want to lie to her, but he decided to this to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry Sarah; it must be hard for you. But don't worry; I know you'll get your memories back in no time." He smiled and grabbed her hands.

She nearly jumped when she felt the warmth of his hands. It was like there's electricity between them and she likes it. Now she feels like a teenage girl in love. She blushed at the feeling. She decided to bounce back by asking him questions.

"Sarah? Is that my name?" He nodded in reply. "Oh okay, uhm. Can I ask who are you and how are we related?" _ Nice one sister! Just hope that he's not your brother or cousin._

"Oh, right! I'm sorry for being impolite. I'm Charles Irving Bartowski by the way. You can call me Chuck." He paused for a while trying to catch a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _"I know, you can't remember anything, so I don't expect you to believe me right away, but my – our family is willing to uh.." To _what? Cover up your lies. Damn Chuck! Urghh! _

"Chuck… Please go straight to the point." She smiled. _He's so adorable. I want to keep him!_

"Right. Uh, I'm.. err. We're uh.. Lovers." He smiled a nervous smile.

_Oh so that's why I am attracted to this guy. He's my boyfriend! _Sarah's internal organs are jumping for joy. She suddenly wants her memory back. She wanted to know everything about this man. "Really? Care to tell me our story?" She asked with a big grin.

_Oh man! You can do this Bartowski! Keep your head in the game. You rehearsed this couple of times. You can do this. _He took a deep breath before telling her their story – which is not a complete lie. He told her they were childhood lovers who reconnected two weeks ago at work. She's his boss and he's her assistant. They fell in love again and decided to run away from work (because, it's sort of forbidden to have a boss-assistant relationship) when the accident happened. They were to meet up his family and their old friends in Burbank, but she had bumped her head when he had to hit the break while on the freeway. Everything but the "lovers" part was the truth. They did fell in love again although nothing's really official between them. He just had to tell her they're lovers running away from work to avoid questions about the bad guys who are after them, and also to keep on control of her while they're on the run.

She smiled to the thought that they're running away. _Forbidden love sounds romantic. _She thought. "So basically, since we ran away together, we're basically engaged?"

He smiled. _I never thought of that, but I like the sound of that. Maybe lying isn't that bad after all. _"Yeah, something like that."

"I like the idea." She smiled and started to lean closer to him for a kiss. Just as they were about to seal the deal, the nurse interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to check her blood pressure, to finalize her stay in here." The brunette nurse smiled at him.

"Oh, right. I'll go check the bill." He smiled back. But before he could go, Sarah pulled her down for a quick peck. When he looked at her, she was not looking happy.

"Honey, are you flirting with the nurse?" She asked whispering and raising one of her eyebrows that brought shivers to his neck.

"Uh, no, no honey.. I'm just..being nice to the nurse." he nervously explained.

"Good, we better be clear on that. Because you're mine and mine only, I don't like sharing." She smirked.

_Damn! She sure is one crazy lady. But she's cute when she's jealous._

He exited the room and paid for her hospital bills. When he went back, Sarah's already changed and they were ready to go home.

"Since, we haven't really find a house to live in Burbank, uhm.. Your Dad decided to let us borrow your old house." He said while glancing at her and driving.

"Oh, I guess, that would be nice. Maybe I can recall things when I'm back there." She smiled.

When they reached the house, everything seemed familiar. Sarah felt nice and warm and she loves the feeling. She felt safe, and home. _Is it because of the environment or is it because of Chuck? _She walked at the front yard holding hands with Chuck, when she felt like something flashed. It was like a memory, a young girl, around four, sitting at a small chair playing with her doll. She released her hand from Chuck and placed them at her head. The flash hurts.

Chuck concerned to her reaction asked "Are you alright? I think it's a bad idea being here. Do you want us to go?"

"NO!" She shouted. Then she sighed and calmly continued. "I'm sorry. I'm fine; it's just that I saw a kid playing with her doll there. It looked like me. Do you think that maybe my memories are coming back by flashing?"

"Oh, I guess so. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get inside." She gave him a soft smile.

He smiled back and led the way inside. The house is quite empty. There were not much furniture, just a few necessities.

"I'm going to put our stuffs to our room. You look around and make yourself feel at home." He told her and gave a quick peck at her cheeks.

She decided to look at backyard first. The backyard is grassy, there were no memory flash back there but she saw a familiar grill master. She smiled at the thought, but felt uncomfortable when she thought she saw someone sneak at the curtain. She decided to go to the living room next.

"Chuck?" She called. The way to the living room was a little dark. It was just 4 pm according to her watch, but things seem a little off. When she reached the living room, she was surprised by a banner that says:

"_Welcome home Sarah! Hope your head feel better soon!"_

She grinned and as she turns around, she saw seven people with party hats and food. They all shouted "Welcome home Sarah!" and gave her a warm welcome hug.

Chuck introduced her to the five other people. Ellie – his sister, also one of her good friends. Devon – his sister's boyfriend, also known as Captain Awesome. Uncle John – their next door neighbor, who is also an old friend of her father. Morgan – Chuck's best friend. Alex – Uncle John's daughter, one of her good friends, and Morgan's girl friend. Carina – her best friend in Burbank. Chuck said they helped in putting up the party goods and the little furniture in the house.

Chuck and Sarah spent the whole evening catching up with their family and friends. Uncle John left first because he hated those touchy lady feelings. Next were Ellie and Awesome who needed to go back to the hospital for their shifts. Then, Alex and Morgan had to leave because they had a date. Carina was left and she and Sarah were catching up while Chuck cleans the dishes.

"You know Sarah, I never thought I'll see you again." Carina said. Sarah gave her a questioning look. "You never called back and you never answered my letters. I thought you were dead. But I'm glad to see you again." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said. "I can't remember anything, but maybe I had a good reason why I didn't answer your letters or why I didn't call back."

"Yeah, it better be good. Coz if not, I'll put my revenge by seducing your little boy toy there!" She smirked.

Sarah's eye went big and shot Carina a glare.

"You know, I've always had a crush at Chuck even back when we're still kids. But I never interfere at your relationship. Do you know why?" Carina smiled and Sarah shook her head no as a reply. "Because I've always thought you and him had this connection. It was wonderful. When I looked at you guys, I've always thought that you were meant to be together. "

"Wow, it must be destiny. We're soul mates." Sarah laughed at the thought.

"Maybe you are right. Hey, just remember, no matter what happens, always remember your love for each other. You have loved each other since the first time you met and nothing can change that okay?" Sarah nodded at Carina. "Okay, let's stop the crap, these emotional stuffs are making me sick. I'll see you around bitch!" They hugged and bid their goodbyes. "Oh, Chuckie! If you're bored with Sarah, you can always call me up!" Carina smirked and Sarah kicked her out the door.

"Don't listen to her. I won't get bored with you." Chuck gave her his 10,00 mega-watt smile and kissed her forehead. "We better go to bed and have some rest."

They went up the stairs, and Sarah noticed their not sleeping at the same room.

"We're not sleeping together?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, yeah. No. I think it would be best if we take things slow. You know, you don't have your memory back, and I want you to give your privacy and know.. I want.. uh.." Chuck started to babble again. _How do I explain that we can't sleep together to my supposedly girlfriend? Think Charles! Think! _

"Oh, okay. I think it's nice of you to think of that and you're right." She was slightly disappointed but she didn't show it. _He's right. I'm still emotionally unprepared with these stuffs. I just got out of the hospital and I rarely know this man. But why am I disappointed? Well duh? He's your boyfriend and the way he touches you gives you some tingling feeling inside. Damn! Having amnesia and a sexy boyfriend is such torture!_

"I'm right?" He was surprised. He wanted to hold her tonight but he respects her. He doesn't want to take advantage of the situation.

"Yup! I think it's a bad idea to you know when I completely don't know you. Well, I know you're Chuck. But I think I need to be ready before we uhm. Do that. So I guess we call it a night?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Good night." He gave a light kiss on her lips. The light kiss became really really deep and soon they found themselves on her bed, almost naked. He was on top of her. _This has to stop. _He thought. He gained control of his body and pulled away. He rolled at his back, so that both of them are facing the ceiling. "I'm sorry. We can't do this. You're vulnerable at your current situation and I don't want to take advantage of you. As much as I want you, I need to know that you would want me too even if your memories are back." He said.

She rolled at her side and looked at him. "I don't understand. I thought we're in love. And.." He interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"I know. Our situation is just complicated. And I don't want to complicate things further by doing this. I'm sorry" He stood up and walked away before he could tell her the truth. He doesn't want to lie, but he needs to keep her safe.

She curled herself like a fetus and cried herself to sleep. His rejection hurt her bad. She really needs her memory back or if not, she needs a plan to prove to him that she wanted him bad and she's madly in love at him.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry. I know it wasn't that good. Hopefully next chapter I'll do better. Up next's Sarah tries to prove Chuck that she loves him. and Chuck goes back to Buy More :)_


	6. Memories Shaken

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 6: Memories Shaken**

Her feet are starting to hurt from running. She's been running for hours now. She's in an unknown location. The place is dark and deserted. She stopped and sat down to rest. She looked around and finally she saw Chuck. He was standing few feet away from her, but she was surprised when another man was standing behind him. The man had a gun, and it was pointed to Chuck.

"You can't run away from us, Sarah. You can never run away from us." said the man.

"Who are you? Why are you pointing the gun at Chuck?" she asked.

But before he gave her an answer, he had shot Chuck at the chest. It was like playing in slow motion. And she saw him bleeding to death, mumbling his final words...

"I'm so-rry Sarah. I - love you.."

"Nooooooo!" she cried out loud and bolted out from bed. It was just a dream. It was a bad dream.

Chuck rushed to her room when he heard her shout. She was crying. He went straight to her, sat on her bed and held her hand.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked.

"Chuck! I saw you. You were shot! And, and you died. Please don't leave me…" she begged.

"Sshh. It's only a bad dream. I'm here now." He wrapped her in his arms and cradled her to sleep.

Sarah woke up the next day with a warm feeling. Her head was rested at his chest, and her arms wrapped around his back. His chin rested on top of her head, while his arms are wrapped around her waist. She could get used to this feeling. She noticed that he was still asleep, so she decided to pull away from him slowly. She managed to get out of bet without waking him up. She grabbed her robe and went out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He woke up from the smell of bacon and coffee. He went down and saw a beautiful lady cooking breakfast. He could get used to this… If only this was real… He sighed to his thoughts and tried to look happy for the sake of the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"Morning! How'd you sleep?" He greeted her.

"Morning Chuck, I slept fine, thanks to you." She smiled at him as she flipped the pancake.

"So pancakes, bacon, egg and coffee, I didn't know you cook."

"I didn't know either. I just tried; it didn't look bad, right?"

"Yeah, it smells good and it looks delicious. I'm actually impressed!"

"Good! Because I'm trying to impress you." She smirked.

"Ha-ha! Oh, by the way, I'm heading back to Buy More today. Big Mike – the manager, convinced me to work at the Nerd Herd while we're here."

"What? So no vacation for us?" she fake-pouted at him.

"I'm afraid so. But, you can enjoy Los Angeles by doing girl stuffs with your friends." He grinned.

"But I wanted to spend more time with you too." _Is he avoiding me? _She frowned at the thought.

_Geez, she's not my wife yet and she's already complaining that we don't get to spend time together. Tsk. Women!_

"Uh.. You can still visit me at Buy More during my break so we can eat lunch together. I'll also make sure we eat dinner together. Is that okay?" He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Okay. That's good enough. I'll take a shower then can you give me Carina's number so she can pick me up later?"

"Sure. Oh, yeah, thanks for the breakfast. I'll treat you lunch for this." He smiled.

"Okay."

The rest of the day went smoothly. Sarah, Carina, Ellie and Alex went shopping for hours. Chuck did what he did best – fix computers. It was 3pm and it was Chuck's lunch break. He was at the Nerd Herd desk waiting for Sarah, when he got a surprise visit from an old friend.

"Hey Chuck! How are you?" a young woman greeted.

Chuck looked at the woman and was surprised by his visitor. "Jill? What are you doing here?" his voice was filled with surprise and horror.

"It's nice to see you too. I'm in town, and I decided to drop by. How are you?" She smiled and leaned closer to him.

He stepped back and started to become nervous by the woman in front of him. Adding to his panic, he saw Sarah, who just got inside the Buy More looking for him. When she spotted him, she waved at him and he gulped.

Sarah noticed that something was wrong with Chuck when she saw him. He was like in the midst of freaking out. _Is it my blouse? Is it ugly? I think it's the color. I should have not worn red!_ But as she approached him, she noticed the woman standing in front of Chuck. She looked at her and she saw a young attractive brunette woman. The protective, possessive and jealous side of her was suddenly activated.

"Hi sweetie! Ready for lunch?" She greeted him with a soft kiss on the lips.

He gulped. "Hi sweetie. Yeah, uh—by the way, uhm. Sweetie, this is uh Jill, my uh.." _How do you introduce your ex girlfriend to your "current" girlfriend?_

"Hi, I'm Jill, Chuck's girlfriend for three years." She proudly introduced herself. "and you are?" she asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"Sarah, Chuck's _current _girlfriend" she had to emphasize at the word "current" and gave her a big fake smile.

Chuck looked at the two women and he felt the tension building up between them, so he decided to interrupt. "O-kay! Now you know each other, uh.. Sweetie, Honey, let's have our lunch. And Jill, nice seeing you again, but I have to go. I'll see you around." Chuck held Sarah's hand and pulled her out to the Buy More, so they can go to his favorite deli meat shop across the mall. But before they could actually reach the deli, Sarah's jealous side exploded.

"See you around? Do you plan on seeing her around again?" she yelled at him.

"What? Oh.. no, I'm just being polite. Wait, why are you jealous?"

"Why am I jealous? Chuck! You are my boyfriend and I have the right to be jealous!"

"Oh, right. But Sarah…" he held her hands and looked at her. "You don't have to be jealous to anyone because, I love you more than anything or anyone. What I had with Jill was a mistake, and I have Bryce to thank for me to realize that. Anyway, that's a long story, but my point is. No one can be compared to you. Coz even with I was with Jill, I can't help thinking about us, and the time we spent together back when we were young. I love you Sarah Walker, I always have." He smiled and hugged her.

"I love you too, Chuck." She replied upon their release from each other.

Back at the store, Jill Roberts was looking at the two lovers with a smirk on her face. She pulled her phone and dialed a number while she walked her way out the store.

"Hey, honey, you're right. She's here with Charles. So what's the plan?" she asked the person on the other line.

"Okay, you find the contract while I watch their every movement. Hopefully by the end of the week, the bitch will be back there." She said.

The rest of the day was peaceful for both Chuck and Sarah. They spent the night cuddling, watching Star Wars and eating Sizzling Shrimp that they had delivered from the Bamboo Dragon. Chuck, who was very tired from work, fell asleep at the middle of the movie in Sarah's arms. She laid him down and placed a pillow behind his head. She threw the dishes and switched the TV to the news.

_I wonder what has been happening to the world. _She watched the news. The headline was "San Francisco Police Chief arrested for murder." They showed a surveillance camera from a familiar parking lot of him shooting a familiar man.

"_There are a group of people in the lobby waiting for you. They are armed, I saw them kill Jacob. I think they're going to kidnap you or something. We cannot call the police because I recognized one of the men; it was San Francisco Police Chief himself, Langston Graham."_

Those words echoed at her head. Then she saw the building. _That's the building where my loft is. It's all coming back to me. There were people running after me and Charles. They jumped out the garbage area. Charles knocked the two guys with a pan. I had a nap in his car. We were in the freeway. _Her memories came flashing back to her. She felt her head's hurting._ Too much information. _She passed out near the couch.

The next thing she remembered was she was in her bed. She looked at the clock and it was 10 AM. There was a small note beside her desk. She grabbed it and read it.

_S,_

_I'm going to work now. Sorry didn't wake you up. You seem tired. I prepared breakfast for you. My lunch break is at 3PM. Hope to see you!_

_I love you._

_- C_

She stared at the didn't know what to feel. Confusion. Hurt. Anger. Betrayal. _Why are you lying at me Chuck Bartowski? Is all this for a show? _She needed to find out what's this all about. _I'll play it your way. Let's see who's the better actor Mr. Bartowski. _A small tear fell from her eye.

* * *

_A/N : Okay, so now Sarah has her memory back, and Jill seems to be one of the bad guys, what will happen next? Please Review. :] _


	7. Vengeance or Submission

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 7: Vengeance or Submission**

Sarah walked into the kitchen and saw the breakfast Chuck made. It was elegantly arranged and it was made extra special by the single red rose placed in the plate with the note that said "I love you S! - C". As much heart-warmed she was, she did not trust Chuck. She thought that there might be some love potion or something with the food and the flower that might make her feel something for him. She threw the food and flower at the garbage bag.

She was confused. She had some kind of feelings for him, even back in San Francisco – well, learning that he was her Chuck figures.. But learning that he lied to her, not just with the relationship status, but also he lied about himself, made her feel angry. Right now she was not sure if she wanted to run away and cry, or if she wanted to hug and kiss Chuck all over and tell him he is her one and only love, or if she could stay and get even with him. _How can I get even with him?_ She wasn't successful in her line of work for nothing, so she decided to conduct a plan.

After constructing her plan, she spent the rest of the day "cleaning" the house, or looking for clues that may help in learning what Chuck really wanted from her. Disappointed with the result of her "cleaning", she decided to go to the mall and buy some stuff for her plan.

She returned home and started executing her plan. Her vengeance list number 1: "Please and Clean Chuck's Stomach". She cooked pork tenderloin and mashed potato for dinner and referred to the cook book she bought for the recipe. After cooking, she prepared the dining table. She made it as romantic as possible – what a perfect girlfriend will do for her boyfriend.

At exactly 6 in the evening, Chuck returned home with flowers for Sarah.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called. _Wow it feels good to say that. _

Sarah went down from her room, and smiled at him. "Hey, you're right on time. Dinner's ready." She kissed him on the cheek.

He might feel a little guilty with their situation right now, but he also felt happiness. He was happy because finally, after 16 years of waiting for the girl of her dreams to return, she is right in front of him looking like an angel.

"Oh, yeah, this is for you." He gave her the flowers and gave her a goofy grin.

She smiled back and felt weak on her knees. "Thank you. It's beautiful." _Keep it together Walker. This is just an act. _

They went at the dining area. Chuck sat at his spot while Sarah grabbed their food. Before she served them, she placed some purgative to Chuck's plate. When the food was settled, they ate.

"Wow. This food taste amazing! And by the way, I love the candles and stuffs. You're the best honey!" he praised her.

She just smirked, knowing that later the bathroom will be occupied for a long time.

After dinner, Chuck insisted to clean up since she worked hard for dinner. She went in the living room and watched TV, wanting also to watch Chuck's reaction when the purgative takes effect. Five minutes later, she heard a glass crashed. She looked at the kitchen and saw Chuck running to the bathroom. She decided to act nice and follow Chuck.

"Baby, are you alright?" she asked while knocking at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, my stomach just started dancing. Maybe it's the corndog and grape soda I had for lunch." He replied with discomfort in his voice.

"Okay, I guess I should take over with the dishes." She said.

Satisfied with the result, she cleaned the dishes and the glass Chuck dropped earlier. Chuck didn't leave the bathroom for the rest of the night and Sarah started to become worried that she might have placed more than she was supposed to.

"Baby, are you sure you're alright?" she asked for the eighth time tonight.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. My stomach's just really sensitive lately." He replied with still discomfort with his voice.

"Do you want me to bring you to the hospital or something?" she suddenly felt guilty with what she had done. _Don't feel guilty. He deserves this for lying. _Her other self is telling her.

"No, I'm all good." He replied.

She fell asleep at the couch. She was awoken by the arms that placed her right now in her bed.

"Hey, you didn't have to." She said sleepily.

"Sshh. Go back to sleep." He said and kissed her in the forehead.

"Is your stomach okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I hope so. I'm never eating corndog and grape soda at the same time now." He laughed. "Good night, my dear."

"Good night." She said while snuggling with her comforter.

Sarah woke up the next day at around 9. She peeked at Chuck's room and saw him still asleep. She decided to execute her list number 2: "Give Chuck a really hot and spicy shower". She first took a shower then she placed some chili sauce at Chuck's shampoo then she proceeded to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for Chuck. She cooked some omelet and toasted some bread.

After preparing breakfast, she went at Chuck's room to wake him up. When she got there, she can't help it but stare at him. He looked peaceful in his sleep. She smiled and began day dreaming of what it is to wake up every day next to him. Her day dreaming progressed to marrying him to having children with him to growing old with him... She was too lost at her thoughts that she didn't notice Chuck already woke up.

"Good morning…" he greeted sleepily.

Startled, Sarah almost fell on her chair. "Oh, Morning Chuck. I cooked breakfast." She said smiling at him.

Seeing that he startled her, he gave a little laugh and said "Okay, I'll take a shower first."

The vengeful Sarah smirked, while the loving Sarah started to worry. "No!" the loving Sarah won this time. Chuck gave her a confused look. But Sarah bounced back and said "the food is getting cold, you should eat first." She gave him a force smile.

"Oh okay.." he smiled awkwardly.

Chuck and Sarah enjoyed breakfast. Chuck only ate a little because his stomach has not recovered well from last night's explosion. He then decided to take a shower.

Sarah, worried with her own doings, started pacing in front of the bathroom. Two minutes later, she heard a yell inside.

"Chuck! Are you okay?" she asked.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Chuck yelled while running naked out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Since he was blinded by the hot sauce/shampoo, he didn't notice the chair. He stumbled upon the chair and bumped his head at the kitchen sink.

Sarah was stunned with the naked form that she saw running. She returned to herself about thirty seconds after and saw Chuck unconscious on the floor. Naked. She first covered him with a towel then she tried to wake him up by splashing cold water to him. He was startled by the cold water and he woke up, but wasn't able to open his eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to bring you to the hospital" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I just can't open my eyes." He said. Learning that he was naked in front of Sarah, he blushed. "Uh, could you help me finish my shower, so I could dress up." He asked shyly.

Sarah blushed with his invitation, but decided to help him since it was her fault why he ended up this way. She guided him in the bathroom. She gave him his boxer to wear so they won't be that be uncomfortable while helping him take a shower. She was having a hard time stopping herself from attacking him with a passionate kiss. _Oh my. He's hot! _Her eyes were focused at his body. He may be a little lanky, but his built was perfect. He can be a model with his body. While she was washing his hair, she noticed the blood.

"Oh my God! You're bleeding!" She panicked.

She washed and dressed him up hurriedly. Then she decided to bring him to the hospital after. Chuck had three stitches for his head and he was given some ointment for his swollen eyes. He asked her to stay with him while being stitched and she held his hand tightly all throughout the operation. After the operation, she left him lying on his bed for a while to pay for the bill. When she returned, she saw Ellie arguing with Chuck. She listened to their conversation.

"You have to stop this now! She's doing this because she hates you!" Ellie argued.

"No! I can't stop this. I promised her father…"

"What? Look what she has done to you. She almost killed you!" Ellie paused for a while before she continued. "Chuck, her kidnapper is already in jail. If you're worried about the money, we could just help each other and pay him back… She already knows the truth, and it is time to return her to her father…"

Hearing about paying her father hurt her. _He's just after your money like everybody else is. _She ran out of the Emergency Room and went home to pack her things and go back to San Francisco. She did not hear what Chuck said next.

"No, it's not just about the money or keeping her safe.. I want her here because I love her. I'm in love with her and I don't care even if it kills me!"

An hour later, Chuck became worried that Sarah hasn't returned yet, so he decided to go to the nurses' station. But before he reached his destination, he felt his phone vibrated. Jack Walker was calling him.

"Hello?" he answered the phone call.

"_Sarah knows the truth about the money. What happened?" Jack furiously asked._

"What? I don't know. I'm in the hospital right now because I bumped my head. Oh my God! She might have heard Ellie and I arguing.. I'm sorry sir."

"_What? What happened to you? Are you okay?" Jack changed his tone to being furious to worry._

"Oh, my shampoo had hot sauce on it. Don't ask."

"_Oh, is it my daughter's doings again? I'm so sorry." On the side of the line, Jack shook his head in disappointment. First she gave him purgative, now hot sauce shampoo. _

"It's alright. What are we going to do with her? I'm sorry, I failed you. I'll try to pay you back as soon as possible." Chuck was feeling down. He lost his chance for Sarah to change her heart. And now she hates her more.

"_Hey, we'll try to work this out..You don't have to pay me back. I still owe you for what Sarah did to you." _

"Nah, it's alright. I deserved it.I have to go. Sorry again."

"_Okay, I'm sorry too. You take care of yourself Chuck."_

Jack sighed after his phone call with Chuck. He was disappointed with what his daughter had done to him. He liked Chuck, and he knew his intentions with his daughter are good. He knew that even when they were little, they have built some feelings for each other. Upon learning what Chuck had been through, he realized that this is the perfect opportunity to put them back together. He gave Chuck an offer he cannot resist. Even though, it involved an amount of money, he still knew Chuck would not betray him, especially his daughter. Chuck has a good heart. His plans worked at first, learning that Sarah has changed over the two weeks Chuck worked for her. However, right now, he wasn't sure how to make it up to the couple. He knew they were meant for each other and he should act right away to help these crazy kids realize their mistake.

Chuck walked home feeling dejected. He was crushed. Tears started falling in his eyes, upon learning that he won't see Sarah again. He loves Sarah more than anything. He already knew that her memories returned when he noticed the rose with the breakfast he made were in the trash when he returned home. Knowing Sarah, he knew she'll try something stupid. But it didn't stop him from trying to convince her that his feelings for him are real, even it costs getting hurt physically. His sister might have called him a masochist, but physical pain isn't that much compared to the pain that he was feeling right now. He completely lost his chance from her.

Somewhere nearby, Jill was smirking knowing that her job would be easier now that the bitch's no where in sight. She called up Shaw to let him know that the bitch's back and they can execute their plan soon as they are settled. She also said that she'll be in charge to prevent him from interfering with their plan.

On the freeway, Sarah's driving her Porsche. She wasn't sure if she's doing the right thing. Living with Chuck was the best days of her life, even though everything was a lie. She loves him that it hurt her too much. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to be with him again, hurt even more. She was having thoughts of going back. She wondered if living a lie would be worth it. Maybe. But there's no way of turning back right now. She had already called her father and he might have let him know that she already knew the truth.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the really late update. Had a writer's block. I'll try to update soon as possible. Uh-oh. What are Shaw and Jill up to? Please review! Thanks :]_


	8. Moping and Coping

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 8: Moping and Coping**

A week has passed and their lives continued as it is. Sarah spent most of her time at her office. She kept herself busy by burying herself on all the paper works and making project plans, proposal, etc. Unlike before that she gives every task to everyone else, this time around, she does the job as much as she can by herself. That way, she could keep her mind off what happened to the past week. The change on her made her co-workers not happy, but instead worried though. She may be a cold-hearted bitch, but they still care about her in some way... She was still their boss… and doing nothing most of the time during their 8 hours shift has been suckish. So one by one they try to approach her and ask her if they could do anything to help. However, Sarah, wanting to keep herself busy, only gave them a little work as possible, like printing, buying food, talking to her dad (who she still refuse to talk to after what happened), and other similar jobs.

On the other side of California, Chuck spent most of his time in front of the TV, watching his favorites TV shows or playing video games with Morgan. He still tries to reach Sarah through her cell, unfortunately she hasn't called back yet and it depressed him. So as the day passed, he began to mope around and stop living his life. Ellie had been trying to make him move on; however, it is Sarah. In the last few weeks he has spent his time with her, he realized that nothing nor nobody can compare to her… and knowing that it is his fault why they had fallen apart made him feel worse.

He was playing guitar hero when he heard a knock on the door of the house he shared with her for the last two weeks. He walked slowly to the door, knowing that it just might be Morgan or Ellie. It wasn't any of them.

"Jill? What are you doing here? How did you find..." He never finished what he was saying because he was passionately attacked by Jill. He was caught off-guard that when he realized the mistake that happened, they were halfway to the bedroom already. He forcibly pulled away from her.

"Stop! I can't do this."

"I'll help you forget her. We were great together Chuck. We were happy…" Jill teased.

"But you broke my heart!" Chuck said with conviction.

"I'm sorry okay. I realized that you're the only one that I want. I love you Chuck." She said trying to hide the disgust in her voice. She did not love Chuck. He was just a loser back in College. She used him to get into the pants of his best friend Bryce Larkin. And she will use him again by seducing him to make Sarah go out with Daniel. When that happens, she will be one of the riches women in California...

Chuck had been thinking.. Jill can be a good diversion from the depression he was going through for losing Sarah... Jill noticed that Chuck had been thinking and thought that her words had affected him. _This was easier than I thought. He's too trusting. What a moron! _She tried to take advantage again by leaning forward to kiss him again. However, contradictory to what she expected. Chuck moved back and stopped her from kissing him again.

"I guess, thank you for loving me. But I don't love you. Maybe I haven't really loved you. I'm sorry but I only belong to Sarah..." He said sincerely.

"What! No! You will never belong together... Sarah is just... is just a stupid spoiled brat!" She was starting to be pissed. Her ego was hurt by his rejection. She really thought she had him.

"Don't you talk her like that! You don't even know her!"

_That is where you are wrong Chuck... I know almost everything about her... _she thought smirking. "You know what, Fine! I guess I was wrong about you, you're as stupid as her!" She shouted and tried to act frustrated while walking out the house. _Time for Plan B... _

Chuck saw the smirk before she yelled. He shook his head and muttered "Crazy lady..."

It's 10 in the evening and Sarah was left alone at her office when she heard the phone ring. She had no other choice so she answered the call.

"Hello..." she answered

_"Sarah..." _

She froze at the voice. She wanted to end the call because she was feeling the hurt again…but at the same time she missed hearing that voice, the voice that could calm her… The voice that she loves. The voice of the love of her life… Chuck Bartowski.

_"It's me, Chuck...Please talk to me Sarah… I miss you badly... Please Sarah..." Chuck pleaded._

She wanted to tell him how badly she misses him too, but she was scared. The wound he inflicted was too deep that it has not healed yet.

_"Sarah... Please...I wanted to hear your voice...I..." Chuck was not able to finish what he wanted to say because he heard the beeping sound at the other line. I love you Sarah. He muttered under his breath before he drowned himself from the bottle of Johnny Walker in front of him._

The voice was her kryptonite. Tears started falling her eyes, and how much more she wanted to prolong the phone call just to hear his voice, but he can't stand the pain she is feeling. Pain from preventing herself to talk to him. Pain that is also an effect of missing him badly. Five minutes later, she heard a knock on her office door. _Great!_ It was her father.

She let him in and seated on the different sides of the couch and stayed silent for a while... She was the first one to speak.

"How can you do this to me? Do you really hate me that much?" she said in a calm voice but you can feel the venom in it.

"No. I did that because I love you."

"Love me? Lie to your own daughter and pay another man to manipulate me into making me fall in love with him! That is just absurd!" she was starting to raise her voice from the frustration.

"So, I was right. You do love him." her father smirked.

"What? Well, that is not my point! I am your daughter and..."

"Look, I'm sorry for lying and trying to play cupid... But I knew that you already loved each other ever since you were kids, I just took the opportunity of him needing money to convince him to get close to you…" He interrupted.

"What are you saying?" she was caught off guard and suddenly felt confused.

"What i am saying is that, I made a 10 million dollar bet that he loves you and you are making a big mistake of pushing him away.. He returned the money by the way and insisted to pay for the money he had already used... Baby, Chuck loves you.. He always has.. and he wouldn't stop.."

Sarah cannot believe what her father was saying.. _Does he really love me? No. That's impossible. _ "How are you sure that he loves me? He might just play you so he can marry me and get a lot more money.." She was mad. She still felt betrayed. How can he stand lying to her if he loves her? It hurt her that tears started falling.

"I know that he loves you because he never gave up on you. 10 million dollars is a lot of money, he could have just run away with it instead of staying and become your assistant. He could have ran away instead of helping you at the loft. He could have left you in the hospital after you had an accident. I also believe, he has treated you well while you were with him in Burbank. And right now, I know he has been trying to call you to explain everything. And for God's sake, it's Chuck. Just look into his eyes and you'll see right through him. Now tell me, if that's not love what is it?"

She contemplated at her father's words. He was right. Those brown orbs of his tell her that he loves her. _Oh, how I miss looking at those eyes. _Her father approached her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Angel, if you continue doing what you are doing, you'll both end up losers because you're the only one who's gonna make him happy and I believe he's the only one who'll make you happy. So why make things hard if you can make things easier?"

"But..."

"Shhh.. No more buts Baby... Getting hurt is part of falling in love.. What's important is having each other through thick and thin.. I know you'll be okay… Just give yourselves a chance.."

More tears started falling from her eyes. "Dad I'm not good at these things.. I'm scared.."

Jack sat beside his daughter and placed his arms around him.. "Shhh.. It's okay.. It's okay to be scared. I'll be here to guide you on your way back in him..."

After more than a decade, finally, Sarah Walker and Jack Walker has become a father and daughter again. They were a family again. Both stayed in each other's company for hours. They spent the rest of the night catching up, laughing, and eating her favorite rocky road ice cream..

The next day, Sarah Walker got the Chuck's file and called him up. Her talk with her father helped her cope up with the emotions bursting inside her. She was glad that she finally found her father again, even if in reality that he was just always there. Her father advised her that she should make Chuck work again, and from there they could start a relationship of being the boss and assistant again, then maybe they can be friends then they'll have to wait on where destiny would take them. Jack had been teasing her all night that he's getting old and he would like a grandchild already. She smiled at the thought of little Chucks and Sarahs running around the backyard. Her thought was interrupted when the other line started ringing. She composed herself, so she would sound professional and not too excited.

The phone rang a couple of rings but there was no answer. She hesitated if she should call again. She started to have some bad thoughts on why Chuck wasn't answering. _What if he doesn't want to talk to me after yesterday? What if he's tired of waiting for me? _No. He loves me. She remembered what her father told her, Chuck loves you...he always has... _What if something bad happened to him? _She started to panic and called him again.

Chuck woke up with a throbbing headache. He fell asleep in the couch, and saw the empty bottle of Johnny Walker lying at the table. Then he felt his phone was vibrating. He grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

* * *

_A/N : sorry I know it's been a while, been really busy lately.. i'll try to update soon :) written two more chapters ahead.. :) Hope you like it.. Pls review. :)_


	9. A Series of Telephone Conversations

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 9: A Series of Telephone Conversations**

"Hello?"

_"Chuck, it's me Jill. I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we talk? I know I did a crazy thing yesterday and I'm sorry. I just want to talk so we can have closure. Please."_

Chuck thought about it. "Okay. Where are you?"

_"Meet me at my hotel lobby. We'll have breakfast."_

"Okay, I'll just change."

Not long after he ended his conversation with Jill, his phone rang again. It was an unknown number again.

"Hello?"

"_Chuck!" she sounded relieved._

"Sarah?" His face brightened hearing her voice again.

_"I called earlier and you weren't answering." she sounded like a worried girlfriend._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have been still out then. I just woke up. How are you?" He looked stupid smiling really goofy alone.

_"I'm fine. I called because.." she took a deep breath and tried to sound professional. "I called because I wanted to ask..uh my father wanted you to work as my assistant again.." Real smooth Walker._

"Oh, so Mr. Walker wants me to work for you again?" He smirked.

_"Yes." _

"And you're okay with that?" He smirked again.

_She took a deep breath again. "Yes. I didn't have a choice.." Because I want you to be near me.. was the unspoken words.._

"Oh okay.." He felt dejected when she sounded disappointed about having no choice. "I guess I don't have a choice either..." _Well this should be better than not having her around at all. _

_"Okay. Can you come later so we can discuss some of your pending work? There are a lot of things to do. That's why I need you to come here ASAP." Sarah lied. _

"Today's great!" He almost jumped off his seat knowing he'll see Sarah today. "I still have my stuff in my apartment there anyway."

_"Okay!" her voice was one octave higher. "I'll see you later then." still trying to voice professional even though she can't stop the smile spreading on her face. She ended the call before she couldn't control her squeal._

He excitedly jumped and danced around his living room. He's really happy that he can be with Sarah, even though as her assistant only. From there he could try and work things out. He went to the bathroom shaved his growing beard and took a nice bath. After taking a bath he grabbed his phone and called Ellie to ask her to borrow her car. She squealed in excitement knowing that her brother has a chance to make things right with Sarah again. She has always liked her. She was a friend, and she knows that she has feelings for her brother.

Sarah on the other hand was acting like an excited teenage girl meeting her crush. She tried to fix hair, make-up, dress.. and on the process she can't stop smiling. _Okay Walker, try acting professional. You can do this. _

Chuck just entered the freeway when he felt his phone vibrated. He activated his headset and answered the call.

_"Chuck, where are you?" It was Jill._

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Jill. Something came up and I forgot that we were supposed to meet. I'm really sorry."

_"Oh. Can you meet me around lunch time instead?" _

"Sorry I can't. I just left town."

"_What? Where are you going?" Jill started to panic._

"I'm going back to San Francisco. Sarah offered me my old job back. Isn't it great?" Chuck can't help smiling while driving and talking at the phone.

_"No!" Jill blurted out without thinking._

"What?" Chuck suddenly became confused.

_Jill realized what she had said, tried to make up for it. "Oh, sorry, that's not for you. I have to go. I'll call you back later." _

Chuck heard the beeping sound before he could answer. He just shrugged and continue driving his way to San Francisco.

Back in Burbank, Jill started pacing in her room while trying to call Daniel. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to drug Chuck and put him in bed, and she'll try to take some pictures of them then send them to Sarah, while Daniel try to comfort her and try to gain her trust. And now everything seems messed up.

_"Jill, are the pictures ready?"_

"About that..."

_"What?" Shaw was getting impatient._

"We have a problem. The bitch offered the moron his job back, and the moron forgot our date. He's on his way back to San Francisco now."

_Shaw sighed with disappointment. He's starting to believe his partner is incompetent. "Okay, change of plans.. You return here and I'll do a different approach.." _

"Okay.. i love.." Shaw hung up before she could tell him she loves him. _Damn you Chuck Bartowski! _She threw her phone violently on her bed then she started packing her things.

It has been three hours since the phone calls.. Sarah tried to distract herself by doing her office works, unfortunately its not working. Her thoughts are always going to Chuck and she's starting to have mixed feelings about him. She still has doubts about Chuck's feelings towards her. She could not help it but to become scared that she might feel hurt again, especially when she sees him. But at the same time, she is happy that she'll be able to see those loving brown eyes, the smile that makes her really weak, and curls that she longs to touch. She is also looking forward to feel his soft touch and feel the love that her father's talking about. She's starting to think she's bipolar for feeling contrasting emotions towards him. Well maybe. Her thoughts were diverted to her ringing phone.

_"Hello Angel, how are you?" it was her father. _

Sarah can't help it but smile that his father started calling her pet names again. "I'm fine Dad."

_"You know, I have spies on your office and I know if you're fine or not." _

"What? So you are the CIA now..." she shook her head in disbelief. "Okay fine, you got me. I'm just getting mixed feelings about Chuck."

_"That's normal, just remember he might be a schnook but he loves you."_

"I don't know dad..."

_"Do you want me to tell you over again what we spoke about last night?"_

"No it's okay. It's just I can't still believe that he loves me. I don't know.. I can't explain how I am feeling now..." She started playing with the phone line.

_"I understand. That is why you are starting over again right? Those doubts will surely disappear, just give yourselves a chance."_

"But what if this is a mistake...What if…"

_"Shhh... Baby, stop. I know you are scared, but you have to take some risks… and I assure you, the risk would be worth it."_

Sarah sighed. Her dad was right again. She's glad that she has him, and they're starting to have a pretty good relationship again. Maybe getting hurt has its benefits too. _I guess I should take the risk. _She smiled. "Thanks dad. I love you."

_"Anytime baby. I love you too."_

Sarah smiled. She cannot remember the last time she and her father said "I love you" to each other and it felt really good. She suddenly thought how would it feel if she exchanged "I love you" with Chuck. She shook her head. _Walker, keep it together. You are not ready yet_

* * *

_A/N : Sorry this chapter's shorter than I usually write.. but I figured I need to separate this chapter from the other ones. Hope you enjoy the conversations. Chapter 10 is up next.. Sarah and Chuck see each other again :)_


	10. Rules on Starting Over

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 10: Rules on Starting Over**

It's been seven hours since Sarah's contact with Chuck and he was supposed to be there an hour ago, but he was nowhere to be found yet. From time to time, she glanced outside her office, checking if he has arrived. However there was still no sign of him. Sarah's starting to worry and has been hesitating if she should call him. She doesn't want to sound desperate, but she's worried that something could have happened to Chuck. She was supposed to press call, but a knock came on her office door. She paused and her heart seems to stop beating for a second there.

"Come in." she said.

Chuck entered the room with a sly smile on his face. "Sorry, I got stuck in traffic. I thought you might be hungry, so I passed by the pastry shop downstairs. Here, some chocolate croissant. I know you love them." Chuck gave her the croissant and gave her a really big grin.

Sarah smiled a shy smile. "Thanks. You may sit down. We've got a lot of things to talk about.."

"Oh okay." Chuck sat down at the chair in front of her table. He started to look serious and he tried to reach Sarah's hands. "Sarah..."

"Chu-Charles, please stop." the truth is she wanted to feel the warmth of his touch, but she also needed to be cautious. She needed to be in control of her emotions to work this out. "I don't want to talk about what happened. I have some set of rules for you to follow, so we can peacefully coexist here.."

Chuck looked down feeling dejected, but when he looked back at her he tried to smile. "Okay. I'll do my best to follow those rules."

"Thanks. First, we need to forget everything that happened for the last few weeks."

"Why what happened?" Chuck joked. Sarah gave him a small smile in return.

"Next, since the last few weeks are forgotten, we should act professionally.." _as much as possible.._Sarah thought. "Therefore, we are only to talk about work and not about our personal lives.." _unless I am already to talk about my feelings to you._

Chuck raised his hand and Sarah nodded. "The no talking about personal lives thing? Is it applicable after working hours?"

_I hope not. _"Yes." Sarah lied. She saw the dejected Chuck and sighed. "unless, I initiated it."

Chuck just nodded in agreement even though he really wanted to talk to her about his feelings.

"Okay, the third rule is you are to remain at arm's length of distance from me." _because I might not be able to control myself on acting professional if you're too close._

Chuck was confused at first but smirked after he realized what could happen when they don't maintain an arm length distance.

"Finally, during office hours, you are to stay at my sight at all times, with the exception of bathroom breaks and other valid reasons."

Chuck smiled. "Of course, it's part of my job description anyway, to be extra close to you.."

"Okay, that would be all. You may leave now."

Chuck nodded and left his chair, but before he was able to reach the door, he turned back to Sarah and asked. "Miss Walker, can we have dinner tonight? You know, so we can talk about work stuffs?" Chuck lied.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What work stuffs?"

"You know, since I have been away for a long time, I was wondering if we can talk about the things I missed." _like you.._

Sarah thought about what he said and nodded. "Okay."

Chuck gave a big grin then looked at his watch. "Okay, since it's 5:30 already, dinner date.." Chuck cleared his throat. "Dinner _work_ date at 8? I'll pick you up at your loft?"

Sarah fighting the urge to smile when heard the word "date" just nodded.

Chuck left the office premises to rush things for their _work date. _He needed to make a plan to make things special even if he is limited to talking about work stuffs.

At around 6, Sarah hurriedly left her office and went to her loft. She tried to look good even if she knew that this is not an official date. She wore a black tube dress under her blazer. She also fixed some paper works that she needed to discuss with Chuck and she also prepared her laptop. She wanted to make sure that they'll be occupied with things to talk about during the night. She wasn't ready to talk about anything else.

At exactly 8 in the evening Sarah heard the doorbell rang, she asked the maid to open it. Chuck was wearing a worn out jeans, a maroon button up shirt and of course, his converse-all star chucks. He brought with him a bouquet of gardenias. Sarah went down the stairs with her laptop bag. Chuck hurriedly walked towards her to help her with the laptop bag.

"Let me carry that, and here some flowers." Chuck grinned.

"Charles, I thought we've discussed we're going to be strictly professional towards each other?"

"I know, but I just felt like bringing you flowers, and besides its a gentleman thing to do." Chuck tried to reason out.

Sarah sighed in defeat. "Fine. Thank you, I guess." she smiled slyly.

"You're welcome." He grinned. "And can you please call me Chuck?" Sarah was supposed to say something but Chuck stopped her. "I know, I know, act professionally, but please, I don't like the name Charles and I prefer Chuck.."

"Then why did you introduce yourself as Charles?"

Chuck sighed. "I thought we're going to forget about the past weeks? Please? It's just a small favor." Chuck pleaded with his a puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Sarah acted a little annoyed. She was. _Damn you Chuck Bartowski! How can I say no to those eyes?_

He gave her a goofy grin and led her to the door. "Shall we?" Sarah nodded.

Chuck lead her to his sister's car and opened the door for her then skipped his way on the driver's side. He got in and turned to her. "Sorry, I know you're used to your Porsche, but this is all what I have."

"It's okay. Let's go?" Sarah smiled.

He nodded and brought her to a small Chinese restaurant downtown.

"Good afternoon Mr Bartowski and Ms Walker. Your table's this way." the waiter winked at Chuck. and he mouthed _Thank you. _in return.

They were lead into a private room. Sarah gave Chuck a confused room and he only got a sheepish smile in reply. When they entered the room, Sarah was stunned. There was a table for two in the middle of the room, but it is surrounded by flowers and there is a pathway of candles. The must be a speaker somewhere because she could hear a romantic music in the background. There was also a bottle of white wine and a platter of dim sum and a plate of noodles on the table. She looked back at Chuck, who has a big smile on his face.

"What? I just want my boss to be properly treated." He tried to cover up again but it didn't work this time since Sarah shot him a glare. "Okay okay. I'm sorry." Chuck looked at his feet uncomfortably. "I know this is against our rules, but please. I just need to do this. You don't have to do or say anything, I just need you to be here, with me…and enjoy the rest of the night.. After tonight if you don't change your mind on the rules or on anything else. I will act professionally as soon as I wake up tomorrow morning. I promise. Please?"

Sarah took a deep breath and thought about it. But as she looked at his eyes, she sighed at his puppy dog eyes again. "Fine." it's just one night. Nothing can happen in a night anyway. Or that's what she thought.

At first Chuck was doing all the talking, he was like talking to a wall. He talked about their missing years. But as the night deepens, Sarah's starting to smile, giggle, and replied. Their topics were usually about other people or about their past experiences. They didn't talk about themselves. Chuck was scared that he might ruin the night, while Sarah's waiting for him to initiate.

After dinner, they strolled at the park nearby. They both sat at the swing and they were silent. Sarah was busy playing her feet with the sand, while Chuck was trying to get some courage to start the conversation about his feelings for her.

"Sarah?" Chuck finally called.

"Mmmn?"

"Thank you."

Sarah looked at him. "For what?"

Chuck stood up then squatted in front of her. "Thank you for giving me this chance." Chuck reached for her hands.

"Chuck..."

"Sarah, I love you..." Chuck confessed almost inaudibly.

Sarah was taken aback by his confession. She removed her hands from his. She was shocked.

Chuck took the gesture as a negative thing. "I'm sorry.. I know its rash of me to say you that. and I know you don't trust me for what I have done. But please, let me make things right. I love you Sarah Walker and I will do everything to prove it to you.. If you just allow me.."

"I- I can't.." the scared Sarah has overtaken her. It was too sudden that she wasn't able to think straight. She has loss of words. (?)

Chuck looked down dejectedly. He took a deep breath, stood up and looked at his watch. "Okay, it's getting late, I guess I should take you home _Miss Walker."_

She noticed the change of Chuck's attitude. She looked at his eyes and only saw pain and hurt. She already miss the loving eyes of his. _Damn this is a mess! _ "Chuck-"

"You can call me Charles again _Maam_." He interrupted.

"Chuck please, what are you doing?"

"I'm acting professional _Maam. _This is what you wanted right? I'm just following _your_ rules." he said coldly and started walking towards Ellie's car.

Sarah sighed dejectedly. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and her heart is suddenly hurting. _I don't want to deal with this Chuck. I need my Chuck. I love my Chuck. I'm in love with Chuck. I guess it's now or never._ She hurried her way to catch up with Chuck. "Chuck- please. Stop."

Chuck turned around and sighed. "What do you want _Maam?_"

"Please stop acting like that. I- I don't want you to be acting that cold towards me."

"You are getting me confused _Maam._ First you wanted me acting professionally, and now you don't want me acting like this. What _the _hell do you want Sarah?" Chuck said almost yelling. He was beyond pissed. He was getting mixed signals from her and he didn't like it. He knew he might have deserved the rejection, but he thought it was inhuman to make people hopeful if there was no hope at all.

She cannot believe that Chuck just raised his voice at her. She was speechless at this Chuck and she doesn't like it. Tears suddenly started falling from her eyes.

Chuck noticed that she's already crying, so he sighed and approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Her sobs started to be louder. "I'm sorry Sarah.. I didn't mean to raise my voice. I know I deserved being rejected and I don't deserve your love for everything. But I just can't act like the real Chuck without feeling bitter about it. I love you Sarah and I want you happy. I thought I could handle seeing you and expect nothing from it. But my feelings are too strong for me to handle, I guess going back here is a bad idea." he sighed again.

"No" Sarah blurted out. Sarah released herself from the hug and looked at him. "Please don't leave me. I- I need you. I, I lo-care for you Chuck, a lot. That's why I don't want you acting cold towards me. It's just.. I'm not ready.. for anything yet. You really hurt me then.. That's why I need you to act professionally. I need you to be patient with me.. Please don't leave..."

Chuck kissed her temple, and then he looked straight at her eyes. "I won't. I'm sorry...for everything.."

They sat down at one of the benches and cuddles for hours before Chuck brought Sarah to her loft. They weren't able to sleep that night thinking how wonderful their night has been and how it changed everything between them. Things seem clearer and they both can't wait to see each other again.

* * *

_A/N : I'm still working on the next chapter, if you have comments/suggestions please free to put it in the review. Thanks! I'll try to update within the week. :] More Chuck and Sarah moments on the next chapter, and maybe some preview of Shaw and Jill's evil plan. :] Anyways, hope you enjoyed this crazy chapter. _


	11. The Sweetest Dream

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 11: The Sweetest Dream**

The next day, Sarah woke up early and happily. She was in the shower when she heard her phone beep. It was a text from Chuck. It says: _Morning beautiful! See you at the office. Will bring breakfast. :) _Sarah smiled widely and hurriedly dressed up. When she got to her office, Chuck was already there.

"Wow you're early." Sarah said with disbelief.

"Why are you so shocked? I was always a morning person, I'm shocked that you are early. You're excited to see me aren't you?" Chuck smirked and did his famous eyebrow dance.

Sarah giggled. "Whatever Mr. Bartowski. So what do we have for breakfast? I'm starving.."

"Oh, coffee for my lady, and I bought your favorite, pancakes and bacon." Chuck grinned.

"Really now? My favorite or your favorite?" Sarah was the one smirking this time.

Chuck fake pouted. "Okay, okay.. you got me. It's my favorite.. but you like it anyway.." He put his tongue out.

Sarah snorted. "You're like a baby. Come on now giant baby, let's get to eat."

"After you milady!" Chuck lead her way to her seat and they ate breakfast together.

In his office, Jack Walker is smiling widely watching at his laptop, looking at the two lovers. He was glad that he asked his security people to add camera and audio bugs at her daughter's office after the kidnapping incident. This is to ensure her safety. However, what he didn't know Daniel Shaw has given access to the bugs and also currently observing the lovers and at the same time trying to formulate a plan onto how he could make a move on the bitch.

After breakfast, Sarah decided to talk about serious stuffs.

"Chuck.. after breakfast..." she was not able to finish what she's going to say since Chuck interrupted her.

"Sarah, it's okay. I know. I get it. I have thought about everything last night. During working hours, you are my boss and I am your assistant. I'll do my job and you do yours. We won't let our personal life interfere our work. We need to act professionally. After working hours, the fun comes. We would act as friends..." Chuck saw Sarah's face dropped when he said "friends". He smirked. "Well, friends for now.. but of course, we'll see where life takes us to.. We'll take things slowly.." He smiled.

Sarah pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

"Whoa! Look who's being aggressive now." Chuck joked.

Sarah giggled and playfully slapped his arms while pulling away from him.

"Oww. We need to talk about your aggression Miss Walker." Chuck looked at his watch. "Later. It's almost working hours.."

The rest of the day has been professional between them, except for the occasional glancing and smiling at each other. There are also some little gestures that Chuck was able to do like holding Sarah's hands when he has to give something. They also have been extra close when working together. During lunch break, Sarah ordered some Japanese food and she asked Chuck to join her. They spent lunch telling stories, joking and a little bit of flirting.

After lunch, Chuck went back to his table outside Sarah's office. While doing some paper works, he noticed that people are staring at him and when he look at them they tried to look busy with other stuffs. He was in the middle of trying to fight the urge to stand up and ask them what's wrong when he noticed a familiar person entered the room. It was Jill. _Hi-ho! What the hell is she doing here?_

Jill went to Chuck's table and tried to act as seductively as possible. "Hey Chuck."

"Heey, what are you doing here?" asked Chuck.

Jill sat at his table and leaned forward to him. "I was asked by my boss to retrieve some files on the Project Omaha."

Chuck tried to move backward and he looked around uncomfortably. "Uh... your boss?"

Jill smirked. "Yes Chuck, I'm the new secretary of Daniel Shaw. I just got hired this morning. The files _please. "_

Sarah was in the middle of typing her weekly report, when she tried to catch a glance at Chuck. She saw an unfamiliar brunette sitting on Chuck's table. _Who is she and why is she flirting with my Chuck?_ She angrily thought. When she saw that the woman leaned forward to _her _Chuck, her blood went rising to boiling point. She stood up and stepped out her office to interfere with Chuck and the woman. As she reached them, she recognized the woman flirting with _her_ Chuck. _Jill. Chuck's ex. Can't let go of my man huh? I better show her to whom Chuck belongs._

The other employees are watching Sarah as she walk towards Chuck's table. Whispers started and they began waiting for a showdown between their boss and the other woman. They were of course routing for their boss. Men are starting to get jealous of Chuck. _Lucky guy.. Two hot women running after him.._

Chuck saw Sarah come out her office and it made him feel more uncomfortable and nervous. He stood up and moved away from Jill. "Sar-Miss Walker! Uh.. Remember Jill Roberts, she's uh Mr. Shaw's new secretary. She's asking for some files regarding the Project Omaha."

_Oh, now it makes sense, the pervert Shaw hired the slutty Jill. Ugh! _Sarah pulled a fake smile to Jill. "Oh, yes, I remember her. Anyway, the Project Omaha files aren't accessible to outside departments right now. So you may leave now."

Jill rolled her eyes and started to walk away. But after a few steps she faced Chuck again and smirked. "Oh, by the way Chuck, you owe me a date, I'll see you after work?"

Chuck was about to reply but Sarah already replied for him. "He's unavailable after work."

Jill rolled her eyes. "Excuse me Miss Walker but I am not talking to you, Chuck can talk for himself." She looked at Chuck again. "So?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed and went in between Chuck and Jill. She replied without thinking. "Excuse me too Miss Roberts, but I believe that you are asking _MY _Chuck out, and as _HIS GIRLFRIEND, _I have the right to tell you that he is NOT AVAILABLE." _Wow! It feels good to say that._

Chuck's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when he heard her. _I'm her Chuck and she's my girlfriend? Is this a dream?_ He tried to pinch himself but he was still standing behind Sarah who's still in the middle of argument with Jill.

Jill laughed. "You? His girlfriend? Please! Since when? Is this real this time? Because I believe last time we saw each other, you were just his _PRETEND _girlfriend."

Sarah was beyond her boiling point but tried to regain her composure. She was about to reply but Chuck decided to interfere. "Jill, can you please leave now. I want to talk to my _girlfriend _right now_. _I will just see you around." Chuck said sternly.

"Fine!" Jill said clearly annoyed.

When Jill finally left, Chuck looked around then back at Sarah. "Can we talk privately?"

Sarah nodded and lead the way inside her office. She crossed her arms and glared at Chuck as soon as he closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Chuck asked.

"Excuse me? I should be the one asking you that. What the hell is she doing here? and you owe her a date? Really now." Sarah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"First of all, I have no idea what she is doing here. I was surprised as well." Chuck explained.

"Yeah you were too dumbstruck to talk to her. I guess she still have that effect on you." Sarah said dejectedly.

Chuck approached Sarah and held her hands. Sarah looked at him and he gave her a small but sweet smile. "Sarah, I was just not expecting her to be here, that's all. I felt uncomfortable that's why I was too dumbstruck to talk her. And about the date, that was supposedly a friendly date. We were supposed to talk about having closure." He placed his right hand at her left cheeks and look straight to her eyes. "Sarah, I only have my eyes on you and you own my heart. That will never change. Please keep that in mind."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you.." She can't help but wonder how good he was in making her feel good.

"Okay, now, tell me, are you really my girlfriend now? Or you just told Jill that to make her leave which we know that didn't actually work. By the way I'm apologizing in behalf of her for bringing up the _pretend girlfriend _stuffs. Anyway, can you please clear our relationship status because I am currently.." Chuck rambled.

Sarah found his ramblings cute but when she thought he's talking too much, she closed her eyes and she cut him off by kissing him. It was supposed to be a brief but sweet kiss. But the kiss deepened when Chuck started to kiss her back. The kiss lasted for a minute, but it felt like hours to them. Sarah pulled away but never broke the eye contact.

"Is everything clear now?" She asked smiling slyly.

Chuck just nodded with a big grin plastered on his face. He was speechless how _awesome _the kiss was. When he has regained his composure back, he pulled her really close and said. "I love you Sarah. Thank you for giving us another chance." He kissed her hands then her forehead the each of her cheeks before he kissed her lips.

Sarah in return hugged him and whispered. "I love you too Chuck." As she pulled back, a tear in her eyes escaped.

Chuck saw the tear fall; he brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Please don't cry. I promise to do my best to make you feel happy."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I am just really happy right now.." she said while resting her head into his chest.

They sat in the couch and stayed cuddled for hours. The other employees watch from the glass window across the room. They smiled in content on how beautiful the couple looked. Jack Walker also smiled in content while he make a toast with himself for the success of his mission being cupid.

However not everyone was happy. Daniel Shaw and Jill Roberts watch the monitors in disgust. Shaw was greatly annoyed to Jill for failing him once again. Jill on the other hand felt jealousy and regret. She started to realize how lucky Sarah is for having Chuck in her life. Now she's stuck with the cold-hearted Daniel Shaw, who is disappointed with her again.

Chuck and Sarah spent the night eating Chinese and watching some Nerd Movies while cuddling in her couch. In the middle of the movie, Sarah fell asleep in his arms. She felt safe, warm and comfortable with him. Chuck noticed her, and decided to carry her to her bed carefully. Sarah was still asleep after tucking her into her bed. He kissed her temple goodbye and left a note at her bedside table. As he left, Sarah smiled in her sleep dreaming the sweetest dream she had in years : Old Chuck and Old Sarah in the beach holding each others hands while walking towards the sun.

* * *

_A/N : Busy week ahead. I made sure that I leave this chapter with a proper ending coz I'm not sure when I could update again. But I'll still try to update soon. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Chuck and Sarah are finally together... What's next for them? What would be Shaw's next evil plan? Would Jill have a change of heart? For comments and suggestion please review :] Thank you!_


	12. A Meeting with the Devil

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 12 : A Meeting with the Devil**

Chuck happily walks out the condominium where Sarah's loft is located. He was definitely ecstatic for finally having Sarah as his girlfriend. It was a dream come true for him. He started thinking about their future together. His thoughts was interrupted by the three men in front of him. They had guns with them, so he turned around but it was too late, two other men were behind him and grabbed him.

"Chuuuuuuuck!" Sarah cried while she bolted up her bed. She looked around and didn't see Chuck around, but saw the note he left.

She read the note and smiled after reading the words "I love you". She remembered her sweet dream before it turned into a nightmare. _A nightmare, it's all what it is right? _Still disturbed, she got her phone and called Chuck. It ran a couple of times before he finally answered it.

"_Hello..." he was panting and he sounded nervous._

"Hey Chuck, are you okay? You are panting?" Sarah asked sounding worried.

"_Yeah, I just.. uhh.. I was just jogging." he replied._

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"_Yeah.. Go back to sleep. I love you Sarah.."_

"Chuck..."

"_Sarah please, I need to go.. I'm sorry. Remember, I love you.." and there was the beep._

Sarah knew there was something wrong, so she called her father to ask for help.

"_Hello, Angel it's one in the morning, what's wrong?"_

"It's Chuck, I think something's up. I called him and he sounded odd. He was panting and he sounded nervous. He might be in trouble." she started to cry as she explained to her father the bad feeling she has.

"_Okay, I'll ask my friends in the FBI to check on him. When did you last seen him?" Her dad asked concerned._

" was last with me in my loft, I- fell asleep while we were uhm watching a movie.." she said awkwardly. She wasn't still used to talking to her father about these stuffs.

"_Oh, okay.. I'll call my FBI connections and I'll let you know what we got.."_

"Thanks dad!"

"_Anytime Angel.."_

In some old abandoned building, Chuck is tied up in a wooden chair. He wasn't sure where he was and what his abductors want from him, but he was glad that at least for a minute he was able to talk to Sarah even if he has a live audience listening on what he has to say to her. He was in the middle of his thoughts when a door opened. He saw a familiar face and instead of surprise, he expressed disgust. Daniel Shaw walked inside the room with his ex-lover Jill.

"I should have known. What do you want from me?" He said with venom in his voice.

"Hello to you too Mr. Bartowski. It was nice seeing you again. I think you have met my right hand, Jill. To answer your question, I wanted you to introduce my team. We are called "the Ring"..."

"Cut the crap, what the do you want?" Chuck interrupted.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Didn't your parents taught you how to respect the host? Oh your parents left you..."

"Don't you dare!" Chuck interrupted again.

Shaw grabbed Chuck's collar and their faces are really near. "Or what? You'll kick my ass? But you're all tied up.. aww you poor moron!" Daniel teased.

"No, I'll spit on your face!" and he did. Shaw was taken aback by Chuck's actions. But punched him really hard in the face after. Shaw signaled his men to attack Chuck after.

Chuck received a couple of punches and kicks in his abdomen, chest, leg, and everywhere else except his face. He was tied up and helpless while receiving the beating from Shaw's men. He was already crying in pain when he heard Jill said stop and he saw her whisper to the Devil. He wondered how did his ex-lover became a disciple of the Devil. He felt a soft, warm hand touched his hand but still winced in pain. It was Jill, and she leaned towards him and started whispering to him.

"I am sorry.. I'm gonna help you get out of here.." were the only things he understood on what she whispered.

She removed him from being tied up the chair, made him sit back at the chair. Jill held him so he wont fall down. Shaw approached him not long after he was seated.

"I guess you have learned your lesson. Now, onto my real agenda. I want you to bring me Sarah Walker and kill Jack Walker.. You are the only person the two trust and the two can be alone with. So, I have no choice, but to ask you, nicely to do that for me. So pretty please, can you kill Jack Walker and kidnap Sarah Walker for me?" Shaw asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Are you insane? Of course I won't..." Chuck was punched by Shaw in the gut.

"I thought you might not cooperate, so..." Shaw called one of his men and got the laptop from him. He typed in few commands and a video surveillance from a certain cell showed was Ellie and Morgan. They were tied up in a room full of explosives. "Remember them? Thanks to Jill here, I've got in touch with your friends. You've got 12 hours to finish what I'm asking you to do, if not, I'll blow them up.. Oh, and you see this?" He showed two small buttons, one black and one red, in his hand. "This is a surveillance camera, while this one is your mic so I can see and hear if you do something stupid. I also have access on the surveillance camera at your house, at her house, and at the office. I have bugged your phone already. I also have my men watching you. So, if you by mistake do anything stupid, I'll blow them up! Understood?" Shaw threatened.

Chuck just nodded in horror.

"Good" Shaw said as he walked away with his evil smirk.

It was a no-win situation. He was to lose either the woman of her dreams and her father, whom he thought of as a father, or the woman who served as his mother and father and the man who saved his life from mopping was so torn and he only had 24 hours to make a decision or at least make a plan to avoid making such decision. Just as he was at the verge of losing hope, he felt a hand on his. Jill slipped a piece of paper on his hand. He acted like he fell so he could read it.

_I'll take care of Morgan and Ellie. You take care of the Walkers. I'm so sorry for all of these, Chuck._

One of the men lifted him from where he had fallen and placed him back to his seat_._ The other two men gave him pain killers and gave him a new shirt where they placed the surveillance mic and camera. While the men are fixing him up, he was making a plan. He wasn't sure if he could trust Jill, but at the moment, he knew he didn't have a choice. All he knew is that Shaw wanted Jack dead and Sarah alive. He also knew that Shaw is just using him to get passed the security of the Walkers. He and his family had nothing to give to the Ring, as Shaw call themselves.. _So I guess, I can assume I can take Jill's word on Ellie and Morgan.._

True to her word, after Jill left, she contacted Chuck's next-door neighbor and Morgan's future in-law, John Casey, who incidentally has a Major rank in the Marines. She explained the situation on which Chuck is in. She also told the exact location where Ellie and Morgan are being held. After the phone call with Jill, he contacted his superiors. The Marines, together with the FBI started conducting a plan. They also contacted the Walkers by conducting an "emergency business meeting" at a restaurant nearby, to warn them and to ask them their cooperation on their plan to capture Daniel Shaw and the rest of the Ring. All they need right now is to make Chuck know without alerting the Ring. The problem is _how?_

Chuck on the other hand was released by the Ring, although he was still under surveillance, he was relief that he can finally move around. Now it was time for him to make up a plan since time isn't at his side, but his bruises and wounds from the beating up isn't helping. _How on earth will Chuck Bartowski save the Walker family from an organization called the Ring?_ He can't help thinking..

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, you don't want Shaw in the picture. But I just needed a good villain, and I thought Daniel Shaw was perfect. I might end this soon. Depends on the reader's feedback. I'm not sure where would I bring the story... although I have some ideas in mind. Feel free to review. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter :) Hopefully I would be able to update soon too. :D Good day everyone! :)_


	13. Nightmare Killings

**Beyond Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 13 : Nightmare Killings**

Sarah Walker has never been worried like this. She spent the day disoriented and lost. She hasn't seen Chuck the whole day. She feared for his safety and she feared that she might not see him again. Although Jill assured that Chuck is okay since _the Ring, _that's how they call themselves, need Chuck. It's funny though how your nemesis comforts you once in a while. Even though once in a while you think of her as a threat on your relationship with th man you love, she's been nice.

Sarah sat at her chair when the door on her office swung open. It was Chuck. She tried to compose herself, so she can execute the plan well. _They are watching and listening to everything you do. _She launched herself to Chuck and pulled him into a hug. He hugged back. His hands are shaking. She knew why. That bastard Shaw ordered him to do bad stuffs.

"I was damn worried about you.. You didn't show up at work today. Why didn't you call?" _Phase one : Act like you don't know what's happening._

"I.. I.. got into an accident... I was walking in the park.. and there was a cat on the tree.. I just had to save it.. Unfortunately, I.. I fell.. and I lost my phone.. I'm sorry. ." He lied. He knew his cover story was really shallow and lame, but he just can't think of anything right now..

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She hugged him. _Phase two: Make things easier for Chuck. Believe whatever he says. No matter how lame it is._ "You should be in the hospital, you might be badly hurt..."

_Wow, she believed must have a great trust in me. _He pulled away from her and looked away. "I'm fine. I just had a couple of bruises. And I stayed at home and had some rest, that's why I wasn't able to go to work.." He lied again. Well not exactly, he did have a couple of bruises from the beating up, but he was fine. He also did stayed at home as soon he was released to think about his plan..

"Okay. Let's sit on the couch. We have to catch up some cuddling." she smiled. _Phase three: Let him know that you know without alerting your enemies._

They sat down the couch and she wrapped her hands around him. _You can do this Sarah. You can be sneaky. _She pressed her head on his shoulders and she slowly turned off the mic. She looked away from the camera and whispered at Chuck's ear.

"I know everything. Don't talk. I turned off your mic. Make it look like we're just cuddling silently. Jill told us what happened. We have informed the authorities. Just do everything what Shaw said, everything's in our control.. but we have to sell it.." She felt Chuck's holding her tighter.. He needed her to be calm. He needed assurance. "Sshh.. Everything will be alright. I'll turn on the mic again, they might be suspicious..." Carefully, she turned on the mic again. Then she looked at him. "I love you, Chuck.." she smiled and he squeezed his hands.

"I love you too, Sarah.." He was freaking out while she was talking, but calmed when she said she loves him. He kissed her and squeezed her hand. "I have to go right now. I need to speak to your dad about something.. Please don't ask.. I'll tell you when it's time." He said after pulling away.

She gave him a soft nod and she squeezed his hand again. "Okay." she paused before saying.. "I want you to come back soon okay? I need to hold you. You've been missed the whole day." She gave him a sly smile even though deep inside she's bleeding. _Please be safe Chuck. I need you to be safe. _

Sarah led him to the elevator. They held hands the whole time walking. When it was time for him to go, she held him tighter, not wanting to let him go. He looked at her and they stared at each other for a while, letting their eyes talk. After a few seconds, she finally let go and hugged him tight. She watched as the elevator door closes. A small tear escaped one of her eyes while walking away. _Everything has been planned and everything will be alright. _She reminded herself.

Chuck let out a sigh of relief while inside the elevator. _At least she knows what happening. I won't need to explain to her why I lied again.. _He started thinking on ways how to kill his future father-in-law... He wondered how prepared the Walkers are. After seconds of contemplating on the elevator, he finally made a decision. He stepped out the elevator at ground floor and went to the comfort room. He bumped at a man upon entering the comfort room. He locked the door and double checked at the cubicles to make sure no one's listening. He faced himself at the mirror then he started talking.

"Hey Mr. Shaw, I know you can hear me, I'll run through on my plan. I'll buy a poison in the mall nearby, then I'll slid it to his drink while I ask him for her daughter's hand. And then I'll rush back to Sarah's office, lie to her so that I can bring her to you. Just don't hurt my sister and my best friend."

He washed his hands and stepped out the comfort room to buy his poison and eliminate his future father-in-law.

Back in his hideout, Daniel Shaw smirked. "Good plan Bartowski. It's just too bad I have to eliminate you after." He said to himself and then started laughing.

Little did Shaw know, Cole Barker, the FBI agent in charge of the Ring retrieved the recorder he slid at Chuck's pocket when he bumped at him on his way to the comfort room. Chuck left the device near the sink after talking to Shaw. Cole called Jack Walker to let him know how Chuck plans to kill him. Now his job is to make sure that Chuck gets the non-poison drug.

Chuck bought a cyanide capsule. He now thought of a plan on how to make sure he won't kill Mr. Walker. Well, at least they knew the plan. _Maybe they can get an antidote for this.. or maybe.. _he wasn't able to finish his thought since he saw a familiar man holding a box. He was the same man who bumped at him before entering the comfort room. So he passed him and again he bumped at him. He felt the dropping of the box in his pocket. Then he was startled by a voice.

"_You seemed bumping a lot of people lately Charles." Shaw said suspiciously in his earpiece._

"Shaw? How? Wha- Oh never mind. Sorry, I'm rehearsing the things I'm going to tell Mr. Walker and Sarah.." He said nervously.

"_I see, I should have guessed that you are clumsy..Just be careful Charles, I need you in one piece right now." so I could kill that stupid Jack Walker and so I can have Sarah Walker.. Those were the unspoken words.._

_Yeah right. _Chuck thought. "Okay. Thanks for caring _Shaw_." he replied sarcastically.

He took a deep breath and started walking to the Walker Enterprise Building. "Let's get this over with." He said to himself.

He walked slowly towards Jack's office. He felt nervous. Well, who wouldn't. He is being watched by a very bad man, and he is going to fake kill his boss, his future father-in-law... and he hasn't really proposed to Sarah. Although he was serious when he told Shaw that he's going to ask for Sarah's hand. He realized how short life is and he has never wanted anything like how he badly wants Sarah.

As he reached the room, Jack's security greeted him with a nod then he went by the door and knocked.

"Hey, Mr. Walker, I need to talk to you about Sarah.."

"Chuck! Please come in.. What is it? Is my little girl being mean to you again?" He asked with a small laugh.

Chuck smiled. "Not exactly. Coffee?" Jack nodded knowingly. Chuck opened the capsule and slid the powdered substance to his drink. He made sure that it is clearly shown in the camera.

Chuck gave Jack his drink then he started talking. "I came here because.. I.. uhm.." _ Gosh! Asking for Sarah's hand in marriage is harder than I thought. _"I.. uh.."

Jack smiled and had a sip of his coffee. "It's okay Chuck.. I'm giving you the permision to marry my daughter.."

"Wha- How did you know?" Chuck asked surprised.

"I just know." He winked at him.

"So, you're allowing me to marry your daughter?" he asked again

Jack wasn't able to reply because he started losing consciousness.

"Oh shit.." Chuck murmmured. _I used the right capsule right? Please let me be right. _He thought nervously. He checked at his pulse. There was no pulse. "Oh shit! Help! Can someone help?" He shouted. The security rushed inside. "Please call the ambulance!" He yelled at the secretary.

"_Get out of there Charles and get me Sarah!" Shaw said in his earpiece._

"But.."

"_NOW! I have my men there to make sure he's dead.." Shaw shouted._

He left and rushed to Sarah's office.

"Hey! We need to go now.." He pulled Sarah.

"Where's the fire?" Sarah joked.

"Let's just go now. Please." He said with seriousness in his voice.

Sarah just nodded. She knew he was still disturbed. She squeezed his hand to let him know it's going to be okay. But that didn't seem to help. He was still in deep thought.

_I didn't kill him right? I can't kill him.. _He repeatedly told himself.

And he didn't. Jack Walker awoke in the middle of the trip while in the ambulance. He was just tranquelized. Cole gave Chuck a traquelizer that weakens the heart beat. But Chuck didn't know that. It will surely hunt him until the end of this nightmare.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews. I'll try to prolong the story.. but I won't make it too long so you won't get bored :) Thanks again and please do review if you have time. :) More action on the next chapter. :] So now everyone knows the plan.. it can't go wrong right? maybe.. :/ I'll try my best to update soon. :]_


End file.
